Labeled as Freaks and Let Loose on the Streets
by insaneartist
Summary: Sequel to "We Have High Places, But We Have No Friends" "Honestly, what will become of me? Don't like reality, it's way too clear to me." I loved him, he might have loved me. I don't know, and honestly, I don't care anymore; it's not about us now.
1. Prologue

_Shall we dance?_

_Or maybe just limp around?_

_These feet are cold and beat, and strangers_

_to the ground._

_The sound of the kick is arousing._

_The couples are sweet in their love._

_Tonight, we'll stagger up from the basement_

_or fall to our deaths from above._

_You've got those moves and those eyes_

_I've got these shakes and bad breath._

_I've never tried that, but I know_

_I don't like it._

_Or, maybe I do I'm just too weak to_

_fight it. Where are you? I hate_

_to let'em see me crying._

_I'm gonna zip on my party suit_

_and show y'all something:_

_There ain't no such thing as strumpin'_

_for nothing._

_You can fly with us or hang on to the_

_walls, _

_But the devil's takin' names_

_When the last curtain falls_

_I got a deep sick worry and I don't know_

_why!_

_Where are you? what are you doing tonight?_

_Laughing and crying are almost the same,_

_They just show everyone how much_

_attention you're paying._

_So dry them eyes,_

_Everyone else went back inside._

_

* * *

_

_3 The Lawrence Arms_


	2. They Want Change, but I Hope You Stay th

**Labeled As Freaks and Let Loose on the Streets**

**Chapter One: They Want Change, but I Hope You Stay the Same**

"_She's got her halo and wings_

"_Hidden under his eyes._

"_She's an angel for sure,_

"_She just can't stop telling lies—"_

"God damnit!" I shouted and slammed my iPod touch down onto Tom's dresser. "_Of course_ the iPod I snagged on our last trip would happen to be the one in a hundred that don't function right! _Of course _the iPod that I stole would just happen to be the one that has the glitches and whatnot! _Of course! Of course! Of course!" _I angrily sat down next to Tom's left while ignoring the suddenly scared roommates of his.

Tom's eyes fluttered open as he yawned then smiled. "Good morning to you too, my love."

My anger melted away like ice on the sun when I heard him say "my love." I leaned towards Tom, gently ran a hand through his hair to get it out of his face and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Well," He smirked while sitting up, "how did you sleep?"

I glared at him and relaxed against his headboard while smirking back at him. "Fantastically, I even had a dream."

Tom laughed and rolled his eyes at me while stretching and slowly getting out of his bed. Once he got off I quickly took over the spot that was once his; it's warm and smells just like him. I sighed happily while burring my face into the soft mattress. His warmth, his smell, I love it. My heart felt like it temporarily started when Tom ever so gently kissed the top of my head. "Having fun stealing my body warmth?"

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Oh, it's not like you're using it."

We both laughed at the bad set up and response.

I turned my head to the right to face him and he quickly – so quickly that it shocked me, I didn't realize that a human could move that fast – kissed my exposed cheek. I blushed as he did so and backed up. He accidentally hit the mood player while he walked away to get dressed and _When You Were Young _by The Killers started to play. "I love you," I whispered while Tom took off his pajama shirt and pants. Here it is, my Tommy just in his underwear; do you know how many girls would kill to just be peeking in on this through a crack in the dorm door? Many if not all.

He smiled and whispered back, "I know." Tom put on some pants and then rolled up the curtains to the newly installed windows in the room. Over the summer Slughorn accidentally said something after he sneezed that turned out to be a spell to add windows in the Slytherin common room. So know we have these magic windows that won't break or open – not that we want them to open, we're under the Black Lake! So now when some light gets through the deep waters of the lake we can have some. Today we are lucky enough that it is very bright outside, so bright that we're receiving a lot of sun light down here, so much that it looks like Tom is glowing; as if he wasn't Godly enough before.

I stared at him longingly and can't believe that this, this God of a man is _my _man. I smiled while Orion laughed at me and said, "Fauna sure looks like she's having a good morning."

Tom laughed while grabbing a white uniform shirt. He put it on, but I quickly jumped off of the once warm area and pulled it back off. "You look better without it." I whispered and smirked.

Tom smirked and tried to do the same thing to me while saying, "As do you."

I rolled my eyes and swatted his hands away. I sat down on the edge of his bed while replying, "Only when we're alone."

Tom laughed and sat down next to me while putting his shirt back on and buttoning it up. While focusing on the third to last button, Tom told me, "You know, I think you're drop _dead_ gorgeous either way." He smirked at his spin on his choice of words.

I rolled my eyes and sat on his lap. I buttoned the last two for him and quickly tucked his shirt into his pants while saying, "You're hilarious, Tom, really, you are."

He laughed, especially when I tickled his sides and grazed his neck with my fangs. "I know," He then flipped me over so I'm on his bed and he's kissing my neck. He bit down on it once and told me, "You should do this?"

"What?" I smiled.

He bit my neck for a good ten seconds; I instantly got the message. I pushed him off of me and grabbed his socks and shoes; I shoved the items into his arms. While heading for the door I bitterly told him, "You know my perspective on that. I'll meet you in the Great Hall for breakfast."

"I thought you go to the forest for that!" He barked while angrily putting his socks and shoes on.

I shouted out from frustration, "Don't offer things that you'll regret!" and slammed the door closed behind me.

Tom quickly put his socks and shoes on and raced out after me. Even though I'm walking I'm walking very, _very _quickly, so Tom has to run to catch up with me. "I wouldn't regret it you'd bit me."

"I would!" I barked.

"Why?" Tom shouted back at me while we rushed down the stairs and to the door. "I'd be young forever just like you!" He harshly whispered, "I'd never age! You wouldn't have to worry about me getting ugly _or _dying!"

"Do you even realize what you're asking me to do?" I screamed while slamming the door open and closed; I barely missed Tom. In my current state I wouldn't have cared, well, yes, I would have, but I didn't miss him so since I didn't miss him I wish I did get him even though I would be crushed if he did.

"Yes, I do!" Tom laughed out of frustration.

"No, you don't!" I bellowed and started walking faster, "Otherwise you wouldn't be asking me!"

Tom broke into a sprint while panting out, "Why are you being so stubborn, Fauna? This will cure both of our problems!"

"You mean _would_." I spat, "It _would_, not will, because I won't do it."

Tom shouted from anger. "I've already made two horcruxes, Fauna! It doesn't make me immortal immortal, just immortal! And they won't make me keep my looks!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Oh yeah, that made sense."

"You know what I meant." He squabbled.

I glared at him and stopped moving so he can stop and catch his breath. While he did so I growled out, "You really don't know what you're asking me to do, Tom."

"Yes I do—"

"Then why don't you explain it to me!" I shouted while Slughorn walked down the corridor that goes through the one we're standing in.

"Good morning, Tom! Good morning, Fauna!" He told us with a smile and a wave.

Both Tom and I lost our attitudes and waved cheerfully. "Good morning, Professor Slughorn!" We said at the same time.

"How are you two this morning?" He politely asked while continuing to slowly walk.

"Splendid." I answered.

"Fantastic." Tom answered two seconds after me.

"That's good, I'm also doing well." Slughorn replied while turning left to get to the Great Hall. Once he was gone Tom bitterly spat at me while glaring,

"You'd take me to the forest and bite me. You'd let your venom seep into my system and take care of me while the transformation took place—"

I slapped him, hard. Not hard enough to do any damage, but hard enough to hurt. He pressed my hand to his cheek to cool it because of the stinging pain while I growled, "That's not how it would happen at all!"

Tom sneered, "Then why don't you explain it to me?"

I glared at him while saying; "I'd bit you and probably end up draining you since I have to sink my teeth into the area above your heart for the venom to spread the quickest way possible. If I drain you – which I probably would since you know how delicious I know you are – and then feel absolutely awful for the rest of my life, which is until the end of time. If I don't drain you then we get to hang around in the forest until the transformation is complete, which would usually take three days, but since I'm a pure vampire it would be more like ten hours since my venom is so strong. After that I have to watch you like a prisoner since you'd be a newborn vampire who hasn't learned to control their thirst. Do you know how dangerous a newborn vampire is? Don't bother answering because I know you don't know. They're very dangerous."

Tom rolled his eyes and let go of my hand. "Fine, I'll give up _**this **_time. But the next time this topic comes up I'm sure I'll win."

I sighed and entwined the fingers on my right hand with the fingers on his left. I started to walk to the Great Hall, since we're holding hands Tom is walking there too. "And I know you won't. Now come on, the human here needs to eat."

Tom laughed and I smiled.


	3. She Blew the Boys Away, it was More Than

**Chapter Two: She Blew the Boys Away; it was More Than They've Seen**

It's Friday night and Tom and I are on our way to a party. It's the first week back and every year those of us that are in our seventh and final year always take up any and all of the opportunities to party. Why not? The Head Master doesn't care as long as no one gets hurt. Yeah, he's been under a very watchful eye since the Myrtle incident – that I told Tom would happen, but no, don't listen to the physic – but nothing bad ever happens to us. Well, that's because Tom and I haven't hit the scene yet. I've heard that they get somewhat wild; kids get drunk, some get stoned, others are both, but ever since I turned early every girl has been copying me. I am now not the only one to wear pants and tight shirts or vests. I'm not the only one to wear mini skirts or to wear outrageous make-up every once in a while.

At first I was angry that these girls were copying me. They were buying boy pants and pegging them and fixing the waists, but then they wanted the crazy patterns that I have, so they just bought the patterned fabric or dyed denim themselves and made pants. But now that there's so many, well, I'm flattered. And plus, now I get just one of these girls to make my clothes; they can't deny me, I'm the Slytherin Queen, you don't mess with me. As I focused on untying my tie I ran right into Ethan. We both stumbled out while I blurted out an, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," he mumbled.

I squatted down at the same time he did and helped him pick up his papers. It was a little awkward since I broke up with him on some of the weirdest and worst terms possible, but that didn't stop me from asking him, "I thought you graduated, what are you doing back here?"

Ethan smirked and looked me in the eyes. "Well, Slughorn wanted me to come back and help coach the Slytherin Quidditch team; he says that I was one of the best Quidditch captains he's ever seen."

I suppose that's "Impressive." I gave him a small smile and a look to show that I expect him to keep on explaining.

Before he went any further, Ethan asked, "When did you get your lips pierced?"

"Well," I giggled, "I had to do it myself yesterday. It was a bitch to do, stone lips, you know, but I got it done. I'm really liking them; at first I wasn't sure if I'd like snake bites, I didn't think that they'd look good on me—"

"Everything looks good on you." Ethan blurted and blushed.

I subconsciously licked my lips at it; I'm not sure if he's frightened by my reaction to the blood in his cheeks or turned on, but I continued talking anyways. "Thank you. But yeah, I didn't think I'd like it, but I went with it anyways and I'm really liking them."

"Well, they look good. They make you look even more dangerous, sexy even. Not that you weren't before—"

"Ethan," I quickly stopped him and resisted rolling my eyes, "thank you for the compliment, but you should stop before you get yourself in trouble. I'm with Tom, remember?"

"Oh right…"

I smiled and asked him to continue telling me why he returned to this place.

Ethan smiled, "Well, I want to be a teacher here at one point, and Slughorn is allowing me to be his aide for a while so I can get the feel of it before making the commitment." He lowered his voice so he can add, "And since I'm allowed much more freedoms than the students I can do more Death Eater work for our Lord Voldemort during the night hours—"

I snorted and laughed while picking up the last paper, handing it to him, and getting up. "Ethan, love, he's your lord, he's my lover." As he got up I added, "There are a few things that he does that I suppose he could be 'my lord'," I smirked and winked, "but lets not get into those. It's not lady like." I kept my laughter to myself while walking away with a slight swing in my hips.

There's going to be a party in the ROR in about ten minutes, so I'm getting ready with Lynda in our dorm and then she's meeting up with Cody while I'm meeting up with Tom. I did her make-up in that modest but still very attractive way that she likes. I then lent her a cute and funny brown T-shirt that compliments both her eyes and her skin tone. Since our waists are the same – mine used to be smaller than hers, but I got tired of her complaining and made her exercise towards the end of last year and she stuck through with it during the summer time, so we're about the same size now – I also lent her a pair of purple and black zebra patterned pants. She wore a pair of classic black converse, the pair she got when we went on shopping sprees in different time zones.

I on the other hand am wearing dark black eyeliner in the shape of cat eye, but on the bottom I started from the midpoint of my eye and closed the design; I don't want to line the whole eye otherwise they look much smaller than they really are. I put on many different color eye shadows and a deep pink, slightly purple lipstick and some vanilla scented and flavored lip-gloss to make my lips look shinny. I'm making my eyes bright grass green and my hair chestnut brown with some golden highlights since Tom likes that appearance best. I gently pulled my hair a tad bit back and did my hair so it has some volume, but not too much, and so that it's bouncy and wavy with a few curls towards the tips of my hair. I'm wearing a tight blue shirt that matches the blue shade of one of my many eye shadow colors and green pants that match my eyes, but they have fairly thin diagonal lines printed on them as well. I'm wearing blue three-inch – maybe three and a half inch – heels that match my shirt, only they have a yellow design on them, for shoes. I put in the platinum and diamond earrings I wore to the spring dance last year and the diamond bracelet that Tom "bought" for me, AKA: Tom got Malfoy to buy the bracelet since it was so expensive and give it to Tom so Tom could give it to me as a gift. Before leaving I evaluated myself in the full sized mirror Lynda and I share: outrageous, gorgeous, flawless.

I walked downstairs to the common room with arrogance and royalty in the air around me. I slowly and carefully walked down the stairs stealing people's breath and glances. I walked straight to Tom and loosely yet somewhat proudly linked arms with him. He gave me a quick look over and smirked; he doesn't need to tell me what he thinks of my appearance, it's all in his eyes. We walked silently and pridefully to the party with all of our followers behind us: the Death Eaters and the wanna-be's. Tom held me tightly to me and asked with a slight smirk on his lips, "See me doing anything worth really going for?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "I don't know everything, love, that's your job."

Tom laughed very loudly while opening an unnoticeable door in a wall on the fifth floor of Hogwarts. The Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors have been peacefully chillin here – probably because the Hufflepuffs are way too afraid to go someplace that they know Slytherins are going without having someone there to protect them – for a while now. The Ravenclaws just showed up about two minutes before us, and now Tom and I are the first Slytherins to walk in. As I stepped in almost all eyes were immediately on Tom and I. The music seemed to stop and the air stood still, but I walked straight over to the Mood Player that Gerard brought to the party scene when he was a sixth year and I was just a third year. To be honest, he made the party scene here. Before the houses would hang out all night, but he did some damage to the time line and brought back a lot of stuff: certain alcohols, music and whatnot.

I turned the Mood Player on; Mary Jane's Last Dance started to play. I then walked over to the bar; should I? No, of course not. I'm one year short of legal drinking age and I'm an example for all of these people. Sure, I'm not Head Girl, Lynda is, but do you know how many of these girls look up to me? Copy what I do and say? So should I drink about as much as I am about to? No, of course not. But vampires can only get buzzed, which is good, I don't want to make a jackass out of myself, but these people can and now most likely will get drunk. I grabbed a big ol' bottle of Jack Daniel's that's half full and took a gulp. I licked my lips – thank God for magic, non-rub off make-up! – and walked over to Tom. "I'm tired of screwing up, I'm tired of going down; I'm tired of myself, I'm tired of this town."

Tom smirked and took the bottle away from me; he too drank out of it. He laughed and sang along, "Oh my my, oh hell yes, honey put on that party dress. Buy me a drink, sing me a song, take me as I come cause I cant stay long."

I laughed at Tom and started to sway to the music with him. My left hand is above his right hand, which is on the bottle of Jack Daniel's, and our other hands are holding onto each other's hand. "I see you having fun here." I whispered while he guided the bottle to his mouth. I then added with a laugh, "Too bad you won't be able to remember it."

Tom laughed really hard after barely swallowing his gulp of whiskey. "I don't know what I've been told, but if you never slow down you never grow old."

I rolled my eyes and chugged the rest so he won't be able to have anymore; if I didn't he surely would have done it himself. "That line has already passed, my love."

"Well, fine then." Tom smirked and lightly kissed me on the lips. He paused a moment to be on time with the music, "It was too cold to cry when I woke up alone; I hit the last number, I walked to the road."

"There we go," I smiled and kissed him back. Many girls were glaring at me, many boys were glaring at Tom, and then there were the sensible people: those who got up and danced along.

**A/N:** I'll happily write the party scene if you want me to, but I must warn you that it would be inappropriate. So just review and tell me if you want it or not.


	4. They Will Remember This

**Chapter Three: They Will Remember This**

Tom moaned out from his discomfort while I gently placed my icy cold hands on his forehead. "Why did you let me drink so much?" Tom groaned out.

I smirked and replied, "Tommy, please. I can't boss a—the Dark Lord around!"

"Don't yell, I have a killer headache," Tom ordered while shifting his weight a little more to the right. That allowed me more space on his bed, so I adjusted my knees so that the weight of my stone body would be in a less awkward position on Tom's bed. "And you boss me around all the time, so your excuse isn't good enough."

I sighed and rolled my eyes while continuing to softly and soothingly massage Tom's aching head. "Nothing's good enough for you, my love."

Tom stifled back a laugh and smirked up at me while slowly opening his eyes. _I don't want to speak anymore; the sounds of the outside world hurt my head._

I smirked back down at Tom and quickly lifted him so that his head is in my lap. Tom did a double take to try to register what just happened in the half a second that just passed while I held my laughter back; I wonder how many more years of being together will it take him to get used to my speed? I ran my cold hands through his hair and ever so gently – the kind of strength you would use on a puppy – squeezed his head to relax his tense muscles. I slowly made my way down the sides of his head and soothingly stroked his ears by softly pulling at his ears and gently rubbing behind his ears. After a few minutes of that I moved down to his neck and his shoulders. When I got to his shoulder blades he softly sighed in approval and sat up and hunched over so that I can massage his entire back. After about ten minutes of this he took of his shirt – I'll never get used to his beauty mixed with my sixteen year old hormones – and laid down on his stomach. I sat down on his butt and ran my wintry hands up and down his back and sides in a relaxing manner.

Tom sighed; _I love you._

_Liar._

_I don't lie about my love for you anymore._

_Liar, liar, if my icy ass wasn't on you you'd be on fire._

Tom laughed. _I'm serious, Fauna, I love you._

I smiled and leaned forward so that I can kiss his neck under his ear, the place that I bite him. _I love you too; you know that._

Just as I started kneading his back with a little more pressure Ethan walked in with Charlie and Orion. "My Lord?"

Tom groaned out from irritation; his head still hurts.

Ethan looked at me somewhat longingly, somewhat angry. He then shot his eyes back down to a relaxed Tom. "Should I come back at another time, Lord Voldemort?"

I laughed while I quickly poked all the tense areas in Toms back; he melted like ice and didn't bother to tell me off when I told Ethan, "Call him 'Tom', that's what his name is."

Ethan looked slightly scared and very confused. "My Lord, should I—"

"She's the bossy one here." Tom mumbled out.

I laughed and said, "Since when have you actually listened to me?"

"I'm not listening to you, Ethan is."

I rolled my eyes and laid down on top of him. I stretched out my limbs and rested them on Toms. I kissed his neck and gently grazed it with my fangs; at this point I'm sure this pleasures him more than scares him. I ran my hands through Tom's hair while saying, "I like the name 'Tom' better than 'Voldemort'. I actually like 'Tommy' better, but I declare that I'm the only one allowed to say that."

Tom smirked and turned his face more to the right so I can see him better. "I hate the name 'Tommy', it makes me feel like I'm three years old."

"Aww!" I giggled, "I bet you were the cutest three year-old ever." I tickled his neck with the tip of my nose so that his loud laugh would echo in the room.

"You bitch." He laughed and rubbed his head while I rolled off of him. Tom then turned to lay down on his back; once he was settled I rolled back onto him and gently nuzzled my face into his warm neck.

I faked a sniffle and whined, "I just complimented you so you decide to call me mean and vulgar names?"

Tom laughed again and squeezed – well it didn't feel that way, but he put a lot of effort into such a movement – me around my waist. "Anyway," he went on and did his best to look at Ethan. "Did you get what I asked of you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tom." I squeaked out and very, very gently nibbled on the side of Tom's neck.

Ethan looked at Tom.

"You heard her." Tom laughed since my fangs are tickling him; I don't think he'd laugh if he knew the amount of venom in my mouth or how large my urge is to sink my teeth into his throat.

"Yes, Tom."

"Put it on my dresser for me."

"Say 'please'." I giggled.

Tom looked down at me with a don't-tell-_**me**_-what-to-do look in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes at him and nibbled a bit harder.

Tom whispered, "That's not a threat anymore. I know what it feels like and I know you wouldn't kill me."

I sat up and placed my cold hands on the sides of Tom's neck; I turned his head fast enough to pop his neck, but not enough to do any damage. Then I had him look up at me and said, "I could kill you, if I really wanted to."

Tom rolled his eyes up at me and placed his warm human hands on top of mine. He tried to wiggle them off but quickly gave up. "I didn't say that you _couldn't_, just that you _wouldn't_."

I rolled my eyes and got off of him. I then made my way to the door, but Tom told me, "Would you mind opening up the box on my dresser?"

I laughed as I continued walking to the door, "You insult my hunting skills and now you want me to do you a favor?"

Tom sat up and put his shirt back on. "First off," he barked, "what's in the box is a gift for you, and second of all, if anything I **complimented** your morals and the strength you put into not draining me."

Charlie and Orion looked confused while Ethan looked quite frightened. I don't blame him though, he's seen me in my vampiric state, I almost killed him, _and_ he saw me drain Greyback. While these three shifted uncomfortably I rolled my eyes and sighed while walking back to Tom's dresser. Tom stood up and put on his robes then put his Head Boy badge on it. He then put my favorite wizards hat of his on and grabbed my free hand.

"Where are we going?" I inquired with a slight bitterness in my curious voice.

"To the Great Hall; we're twenty minutes late for dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

Tom rushed down the dorm stairs while laughing; it seems that his hangover should keep from all of this, but regardless, he basically shouted back with laughter, "You're never hungry, my love. Besides, I could go for some food."

I laughed along as Tom hurriedly directed me to the Great Hall. By now, most people didn't stare, but the first years always do. Tom's gorgeous features and my inhuman beauty are almost too much for these mere mortals to handle. Tom stiffened and glared at the boys who looked at me and I ignored the stares of the females who can't tare their eyes away from Tom, **my **Tom. We sat down next to Lynda and Cody while I gave Tom a curious look. "You should be used to all of this by now." I whispered to Tom.

Tom "calmly" smashed down some mashed potatoes and peas onto his plate while he harshly asked me, "What are you talking about?"

I started into his jealousy filled eyes and laughed, "The stares, the thoughts. I'm going to look like this for eternity, and hopefully one day soon you'll freeze your appearance as well."

Tom laughed, "Are you insisting that I'm jealous?"

Tom reached for the platter of chicken. I slapped his hand away while responding, "Yes."

Tom laughed again and said, "Why would I be jealous? You're mine, not theirs."

I shrugged and slapped his hands away from the chicken when he went for it again. "I suppose not so much jealous than angry. Calm down about it; they're fantasies, not memories."

Tom's jaw tensed while he spat out, "I know that. Now let me have some God damn chicken."

"No." I told him sternly and slid the platter down a few feet. "Somebody shouldn't have to die just because you want a snack."

"I don't want a snack," Tom sighed, "I want a meal. And a phrase like that doesn't work very well when you're talking to a murderer."

I laughed. "You have a point, but I still forbid you to be eating meat. Did you know that on average, vegetarians live ten years longer than meat eaters?"

"No, and I don't care—"

"Well _I _care about your life span." I snapped; people started to look at us because of our argument now. The Slytherin Queen and King _in a fight? _Well, we're Slytherin's, but a **_public_** fight? I then picked up his plate and stood up. I walked over to Gregory Goyle – one of the stupid boys in this school, but he is very loyal to the Death Eaters – and slid the one piece of chicken Tom managed to grab off of Tom's plate and onto Goyle's. I put some vegetables on the newly cleared off area and grabbed a small bowl of fresh fruit as I made my way back to Tom. I placed the plate and bowl in front of him at the same time that he scooted over so that I don't have a place to sit down. "Move it."

Tom relaxed against the table while taking the box off of the area of the table that I left it on. "Why?"

"Because I want to sit down."

"But I want you to stand." Tom flashed me a smile to show off his perfectly straight, white teeth while he unwrapped the brown paper on the box.

"That's great, Tommy, but I don't really care about what you want right now."

"Oh, I think you'd change your mind about that." Tom smiled up at me and his eyes twinkled. He tossed the brown paper to the side and it landed on Cody. I backed up a foot just as Tom slid of the bench and got on one knee. He opened the box to reveal a gorgeous serpent made out of jade surrounded by shinning diamonds of all different sizes. The eyes of the serpent are teal gems and the band it's connected to is made from silver. _I love you_ was engraved on the left side of the serpent and our names on the right. "Fauna Ffsaj, will you marry me?

My eyes snapped open; I quickly studied Tom's face and then the ring. My jaw dropped at the same time that my knees gave out; I fell to the floor and landed on me knees. I can feel some tears start to form in the corners of my eyes as I threw my arms around Tom and squeezed him to me. He dropped the box about seven inches away from us while we held each other in a tight embrace. With a raspy voice I replied, "Yes, yes, yes. Of course I'll marry you, I love you."

"I love you, too." Tom replied. We kissed for five seconds before Tom parted to pick up the box with my ring in it. He gently took the ring out of its container and slid it onto the appropriate finger. Everyone stared at us while we both just stared at each other or at my ring. Tom then hugged me again and whispered, "Now you really are mine and I'm really yours."

I smiled and giggled out, "I suppose I can never call you jealous again."

Tom laughed. "No, you can't."

I paid no attention to the jealous, angry thoughts of many of the girls in the Great Hall while Tom paid no attention to those of the males.


	5. Makin' a Promise

**Chapter Four: Makin' a Promise**

Slughorn has worked out with the Headmaster that Tom and I can get married at the Black Lake on January first since Tom will be officially of age then. Tom's birthday is December 31st, but no one knows the exact time, so to be safe we're getting married on the first since my seventeenth birthday has already passed – it was in July – and his is still to come. Headmaster Black is going to marry us at noon and he's letting us have a reception in Hogsmeade.

Presently, Tom and I are walking to Hogsmeade to go to a bridal shop to get him a tux and me a wedding dress. Lynda is coming since she is my Maid of Honor and Abraxas is Tom's Best Man since our marriage came up the last time Tom saw the Malfoy's and they "insisted" on paying for the whole thing. I'm thinking that they really do love Tom, Mrs. Malfoy is in love with Tom, or Tom has been practicing his unforgivable curses. Because of such an extraordinarily generous act I'm letting Ms. Malfoy plan the wedding. I think that planning is more like a curse than a gift, but she really likes planning things like this, so I handed it over to her.

As we neared the shop Tom tightened his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head to show all of these creepy old guys that one, I'm _way _to young for them, two, Tom and I are a couple, and three, he loves me so I get kisses. I blushed and kissed Tom's right cheek while wrapping my left arm around his shoulders. We walked in sync, the whole time he complimented my pretty little summer dress that my grandmother gave me – the grandmother who looks like me – and my cute matching hat. My hat is rather large and floppy – but it keeps the sun out of my eyes! – and has a cute brown ribbon tied around the middle with a bow in the front. The color of the bow is the same color as my two-inch heels that match the shade of Tom's eyes. The dress is an old, but gorgeous pink dress with a brown ribbon around my waist that happens to also match Tom's eye color.

"I cannot believe this." Tom breathed out while we turned left on a street corner.

"You can't believe what?" I asked and eyed him while fluttering my long lashes.

Tom sucked in his breath and lost his train of thought for a moment. "I can't believe that in just a few months time we'll finally be official."

I looked down at the beautiful ring Tom gave me and then back up into his gorgeous, twinkling, and murderous eyes. I searched them for the truth and stared into it, "I suppose we should get you a ring as well."

"We can. I figure I'll just get a silver band."

I laughed and looked forward; the shop is within sight, or at least _my _sight. "Just a silver band? That's pretty plain, especially for _you_." I heard Lynda laugh from behind us; I know she knows what I really mean. I turned my head over my left shoulder and shouted over to Abraxas, "What do you think, Abraxas? Don't you think that out of all people Tom should have a better ring that just a silver band?"

I stunned the poor boy. He gawked at my already gorgeous face and took in how my make-up complimented it. "Yea-yeah. Sure."

Tom and I laughed while Abraxas blushed and Lynda rolled her eyes.

"See?" I gently squeezed Tom's left shoulder, "Two out of three votes say that you should get something a bit more flashy." In a lower voice I told him, "Surely the Dark Lord should have a ring worthy of such a position."

"Marriage or that of being the Dark Lord?" Tom joked.

I sighed and said, "I think your ring should be platinum. I can get you one, if you want. Maybe some diamonds on it, too?"

Tom rolled his eyes and sighed as we walked into the bridal shop. "Why don't we take this one step at a time?"

"Whatever you say." I laughed. Tom and Abraxas walked over to Mr. Malfoy while Lynda and I walked over to Mrs. Malfoy. We looked at quite a few dresses until I finally picked a beautiful wedding dress. It is a tube-top dress that has just the right amount of tightness for my hourglass figure. It has a beautiful pattern of sewn on silver-whiteish and light blue beads, plus it doesn't have that long trail in the back that I hate. Mrs. Malfoy and Lynda agreed that out of all the dresses that I tried on this is not only the prettiest one, but also the most flattering. (Tom probably would have agreed as well, but Mrs. Malfoy didn't allow him to come over to where we are and see. 'It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding!') After such a decision we started to look for Lynda's dress; Mrs. Malfoy thought that it would be nice to see the Maid of Honor in a different dress than the rest of the bridesmaids being how she is the most important one.

Lynda's dress is the same light blue of the beads on my dress with a dark blue ribbon that ties under her bust to make her look incredibly curvy – not that she isn't already, but it makes her look more so. All the other dresses are the silver-whiteish color of the other beads; the men's shirts underneath the tuxes match the color of the dresses. For instance, Tom's shirt is white, Abraxas' shirt is light blue – but he has a dark blue bow – and the rest are the silver-whiteish. While Mr. Malfoy paid for and reserved the tuxes and dresses Lynda, Mrs. Malfoy and I looked at shoes while Mrs. Malfoy told me about the set up she has in mind for the Black Lake and she told me what she already has set up for the reception. I told her that everything sounds absolutely wonderful and gorgeous with complete and total sincerity while she bought the whole wedding party matching shoes and the women jewelry.

"That's quite the beautiful ring Tom got you." Mrs. Malfoy told me while gently bringing my hand up closer to her eyes. "May I see it?"

"Of course." I smiled and slipped the ring off of my cold, pale, slender ring finger. I handed her the ring with care and she took it into the security of her right, cupped hand. She brought it closer to her eyes while gasping,

"All of these stones are real!"

Mr. Malfoy shot Abraxas a look that screamed _Did we pay for that, too? _Abraxas shook his head from left to right to signal a no. Mr. Malfoy look relieved while Tom told Mrs. Wondering Eye,

"It's been in my family for a very long time. My good friend Ethan was kind enough to request where it has been from my Uncle Morfin and retrieved it for me."

"That Ethan has always been a good lad!" Mr. Malfoy said a bit loudly while happily walking towards the door. "Now why don't we leave before prices start popping up?"

We all laughed while Mrs. Malfoy rolled her eyes at her husband and handed me my ring. I slipped it on while walking over to Tom; she gave him a quick look over – that did _**not **_go unnoticed, Mrs. Malfoy! – and I shuddered at what else she thought of Ethan. I must agree, he is quite attractive but honestly! She's like what, forty? And married! ICK. ICK. ICKY.

"You know I'd never cheat on you."

I gave Tom a stern look.

"Anymore. I used to, but that was with Stacy and all that's in the past."

I laughed.

Tom kissed the top of my head again and hugged me to him. "I will never cheat on you again. I promise with all my heart."

I smiled and kissed Tom's neck. "I love you, Tommy. And I know you'd never cheat on me again, _especially _with her." I whispered.

Tom laughed and laughed. "You are quite right, love, you are very, very right.

We walked back to Hogwarts in about twenty minutes; Lynda found Cody and Abraxas went to hang out with the Slug Club plus Ethan minus Slughorn. Tom and I sat down on one of the many loveseats. He held me to him with both of his arms and I rested my head on his left shoulder. I sighed and said, "You know, I realize that your horcruxes make you immortal and all, but they don't stop you from dying _or _aging."

Tom sighed. "You know who else will one day drop? Lynda."

That hurt, but I ignored it and made a mental note to spend more time with her. "Are you saying that you're going to leave me?"

"What are you talking abo—I'm not going to die."

I sighed again and felt depressed. "Never leave me."

"I don't plan on it."

"Sometimes I see it."

"What?"


	6. Love is a Riddle

**Chapter Five: Love is a Riddle**

I kissed Tom softly on the lips after bringing the covers up to our waists. Tom kissed me again while gently hugging me. As I lay here on Tom's naked body I realized that he's not as warm as usual, so much that I even told him so.

Tom laughed. "Probably because you're naked body is on my naked body."

I was going to jump off – I forgot about how my temperature affects him, but he grabbed onto my hips just at the right time and slammed be back down onto him. "I don't want to make you too cold—"

"You won't. You haven't in the past, why would now be different?"

I rolled my eyes at him, nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck, and mumbled out, "Because now is the present, love."

Tom laughed and I kissed his neck. He sighed as I mumbled into his ear after gently and teasingly nibbled on his earlobe, "Do you know you're the best at _everything_?"

Tom blushed and laughed. "Well, how many others have you been with?"

"Not including myself?" I laughed.

Tom laughed very loudly and hard, "Not including yourself."

I giggled and replied, "Then none."

Tom laughed and told me, "Then you can't really say that I'm the best, can you?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I removed my face from the crook of his neck and placed my forehead against his. "Why can't you just take the compliment?"

Tom flipped us over so that he's on top of me again and kissed me on the lips, "Because I like to give you a hard time."

I giggled and kissed him back. "If that's the case, you should know that you gave me a _very _hard time."

Tom laughed and added, "Can you blame me? I'm boning the hottest piece of stone out there."

I laughed and told him, "That was mean, but—."

Tom chuckled and pressed his forehead against mine while pressing the tip of his nose against the tip of mine. "I hope you're not waiting for an apology. I love you, but I know that I'm right."

I laughed and flipped us over. I pressed my lips onto Tom's as hard as I can before it would hurt him and we kissed for two minutes before Tom needed air. As he caught his breath I told him, "There are very few scenarios that I would expect an apology from you, and those scenarios are awful and I don't want to think about them, let alone share them."

With half closed eyes, Tom panted out a soft, "Whatever you say, my love." And started to kissed me again. We started French kissing while feeling each other up again. One thing led to another and now I'm predicting that we're going to miss first period tomorrow morning.

Tom didn't get much sleep last night, so we've decided to just ditch the whole day. Tom fell asleep spooning me closely to him and since that point I haven't even moved to do my fake breathing; never will I disrupt a sleeping lion. It's three in the afternoon now and I can feel the change of speed in Tom's breathing and heartbeat. Tom kissed the back of my neck and mumbled out a, "Good morning."

I laughed and gently placed a hand over the one that Tom has over my waist. "It's three in the afternoon."

Tom smiled and nuzzled his face into the exposed side of my neck. "So dinner's in two hours?"

"Yeah," I breathed and closed my eyes. I snuggled my face into my pillow and missed the comfort of sleep. "What about it?"

I can feel Tom's smirk against my cold, marble skin while he mumbled out, "Do you know what we could do with two hours?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed out, "Jesus, Tom—"

"We could go to the Black Lake. Everyone else is sill in their classes; there wouldn't be anyone to ruin the beauty of the lake."

I laughed and replied, "That sounds good, but I think you should shower first."

"Are you saying that I smell?"

I laughed again and reminded him of last nights activities.

Tom's voice was a bit too eager when he said, "Should you shower too then?"

I rolled my eyes and got off of the bed. "Love, I took my shower immediately after. You fell asleep within a minute of—"

Tom let out an angry groan and shouted while throwing his hands up and pounding them back down onto the bed. "You mean I fell asleep before the opening act even got a chance to start?"

I laughed and stretched, "I suppose so."

"Man, I hate sleeping!" Tom shouted and looked at me with a shinning plea in his eyes.

I grew very angry very fast. "You know I won't."

"I know," Tom sighed and got up; the sight of his naked form temporarily stunned me, as if I've never seen something more enjoyable before. Tom laughed at me while a shower appeared; when he stepped in I told him,

"I like being able to stay awake for the opening act."

Tom laughed.

I dipped my feet into the lake and leaned against Tom while he gently wrapped his right arm around my waist while using his other arm for support. Tom dipped his toes into the water and said, "October is cold; who's dumb idea was this?"

I laughed and said, "Stop with your negativity. October feels just as fine as any other month."

"That's not true!" Tom laughed and looked down at me. "I'm no physic," Tom teased, "but I'm predicting that January will feel much better than this."

I smiled up at Tom and scooted closer to him. "I love you." I whispered to Tom.

"I love you, too."

After a few minutes of silence a small sprinkle started and I immediately started to kiss Tom. The sprinkling became harder and so did our kisses. After a few minutes Tom shivered from the cold and panted from our kisses. "This isn't real." I laughed. "This isn't you!"

Tom smiled and got up. "You know what else isn't real? The temperature out here." Tom laughed and put on his shoes.

I laughed along with him while putting on my shoes as well. "If you're going to ask me a question you need to give me time to guess."

Tom laughed as if to tell me that I'm absurd. "I don't need to do shit."

"No," I giggled, "but you're human, so you kind of have too—"

Tom started laughing while we interlocked a pair of hands and walked back to Hogwarts.

**A/N: I love Taylor Swift.**

_And it rains in your bedroom – everything is wrong; _

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone. _

_Cause I was there when you said forever and always._


	7. Howler

**Chapter Six: Howler**

I fought a mental battle with myself for over a week. Was I going to invite my family? If they got an invitation to my wedding they'd come here and burn me to death, but if they didn't and found out they'd come here and burn me to death. After a while I sat myself down and decided that these people love me. Even though I'm pretty much the family mess up, they love me. And if they don't want to come then they won't. It'll probably kill them to see this decision that I've set my whole life and soul upon, and I hate that I'm probably hurting them, but I still love them. I still love them even though my actions show otherwise.

It's now been three days since I sent them an invitation and I haven't gotten a response yet. I sighed while sitting next to Tom in the Great Hall. He tried to ignore me as he ate his dinner – vegetable soup; I'm determined to clean up his diet. After about twenty minutes of barely any movement or signs of life, Tom angrily put down his spoon and turned his upper body to face me.

"What's gotten into you?"

My eyes flickered up to him from their fixation on my empty plate. "What?"

Tom sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're significantly paler, colder, quieter, and stiller than usual. What's gotten into you? What's wrong?"

I tired to flash him a happy smile, but it came out all twisted, depressed, and ridiculous.

Tom couldn't help his laughter at the sight of the expression on my face. Once he calmed down he asked me again, "Really, Fauna, what's wrong?"

I sighed and stared back down at my plate with a slight hunch in my back. I whispered to him, "I sent my family an invitation to our wedding and I haven't gotten a reply yet."

Tom's eyes widened. "You realize that's suicide?"

I let out a slight laugh. "I could never forgive myself if I didn't."

Tom slowly sighed and wrapped an arm around me. "You're ridiculous."

"You're heartless."

"As true as that may be," we both laughed, "you're still ridiculous."

I rolled my eyes, "The same goes for you."

"Whatever." Tom sighed and thought he could grab a piece of chicken off of Avery's plate, but I slapped his hand away. Tom then angrily sighed and said, "I hate this."

I smirked and buried my face into the side of his neck that's facing me. "I know, but it _is _good for you."

"I'd rather die young."

I stiffened and said, "Don't jinx yourself; I'd never forgive you."

Tom sighed and let go of me to finish up his dinner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's the thirty-first of December – Tom's birthday – and all of the people who are going to our wedding tomorrow – which is like half of the school – have stayed at Hogwarts during break. Tom's eyes slowly opened to find a nearly naked me beside him. He smiled wide while yawning from grogginess.

I smirked and told him, "Happy birthday, love."

Tom smiled wide. "There are only two things better than waking up to a nearly naked you."

I laughed, "And what would they be?"

Tom smirked and mumbled out, "A fully naked you or you insisting upon immediate sex."

I bursted with laughter while Tom gently rubbed the sleepy seeds out of his eyes.

"You're hilarious."

Tom put a genuine smile on his face. "'Tis the truth."

I rolled me eyes and rolled over so that I'm on top of him. "Here, is this better?"

Tom smiled up at me, gently kissed me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Slightly."

I rolled my eyes again and happily sighed. "You know what tomorrow is?"

"How could I forget?" Tom almost shouted.

"Do you have cold feet?" I asked quietly.

Tom kissed me; that was a good enough answer. "Do you?"

I laughed. "Only physically. I couldn't be more excited and scared about tomorrow."

Tom gave me a worried look. "Scared?"

I sighed and closed my eyes. "I'm too afraid to check in with my third eye about tomorrow. And even if I wasn't I don't want to ruin the surprise. And what if my family doesn't show up?" With an even more worried tone I added, "What if they do?"

Tom hugged me to him even tighter than before to show his concern and tried to be comforting. "They won't ruin your only wedding."

I smiled and closed my eyes. "I'll never marry after you."

"That's because I'm never going to leave you."

I opened my eyes again and looked up adoringly at him. "I know." I kissed him then got up. "Come on, you need breakfast."

Tom smirked and looked me over. "I'm not hungry for food."

I half laughed half sighed. "You're a pervert."

"Because I know you're not."

I just grinned and put on my Slytherin Silver skinny jeans with my Slytherin Green top and tie with matching stilettos.

"Why do you always wear heels? They have got to be uncomfortable."

"I don't feel physical pain, at least not at this small level."

"Oh, that's right." Tom paused for a second before a pride filled smirk spread across his face. "How high does the level of physical pleasure have to be before you feel it?"

"Equally high." I smirked at Tom and winked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes didn't even pass before I got a response from my family. I saw the blood red envelope come from a mile away, literally. Horrified, I stared up at it waiting for it's arrival. Just as Tom was going to ask me what the problem was, my family's fastest owl swooped down and dropped the howler into my lap, but it quickly bounced up and unraveled itself so that the lecture would begin. It screamed at me in my mother's voice:

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED AND YOU ONLY GAVE US A WEEK TO GET READY? DO YOU KNOW THE TROUBLE I HAD TO GO THROW TO GET US ALL APPRORIATE DRESSES ON SUCH SHORT NOTICE? EVEN THE MUGGLE SHOPS HAVE HARDLY ANY DRESSES AND SUITS SINCE PEOPLE ARE CELEBRATING THE HOLIDAYS! NOT ONLY THAT, BUT I HAD TO DEAL WITH YOUR BITTER GRANDMOTHER! _WHAT IS SHE DOING? _SHE SAID, _SHE'S MUCH TOO YOUNG, SHE'S THROWING AWAY HER LIFE._ WHICH I KNOW IS SOMEWHAT TRUE, YOU ARE MUCH TOO YOUNG, BUT YOU'RE OF AGE, I CAN'T STOP YOU, AND TODAY'S TOM'S BIRTHDAY—" the howler turned to face Tom and calmly said, "happy birthday, by the way—" then turned back to face me. "SO THIS CAN'T BE STOPPED SINCE I COULD SAY HE'S UNDERAGE." It took a minute to catch its breath and calm down.

"However, if this is what makes you happy then I wouldn't try to stop you even if I could. Not that I could, you could out smart me at any point. In fact the only one here you couldn't out smart is Gerard; he always knows how to play with your head and your heart. Not that that's a good thing, and to be honest you might be getting better at out smarting and doing damage upon yourself _by _yourself than him. I believe you remember the damage in the house from it." I laughed and shook my head from left to right while she continued, "Anyway, we'll all be there – and when I say all, I mean all of us, your cousins, your aunts and uncles, your nieces and nephews and etc…. So save us some room closest to the front as possible. We've been practicing our aim with rice just to make sure that we're going to get you at exactly the most embarrassing times because that's what my mother did when I married your father."

The voice then switched to my father's; the envelope then glared at Tom while it started talking to me. "You know I would have never allowed this to happen if you went about it the traditional way, but you've never been one for traditions." The envelope laughed and looked back at me. "When you were little you would tear your clothes off of you because you didn't like the so called suppression it 'has within every stitch'." I started laughing again and leaned against Tom especially when I heard Gerard in the background mimicking my grandmother's voice, "_I made those with love, not censorship!_" My father laughed while my grandma started bickering at Gerard. "Anyway, I know that you're going to have your rough patches," it stared right back at Tom, "and I will **kill** you if you ever hurt my daughter again!" Then it looked back at me, "but I know that in the end you're going to love 'the married life.' Sure, you won't have that sense of freedom you did as a single person, but I know you don't want anyone else," his voice got grumpy, "and as much as I hate your choice, I won't ruin this for you."

"That's sweet?" Tom mumbled out.

I laughed.

Gerard then started talking, "My back still hurts and there's still a hole in the wall where I pushed you through. But there's a bigger hole where you pushed me through." The people around us looked mortified, but I laughed in sync with my brother. "And there's going to be a few more holes if 'the love of your life' screws up." There was a three-minute pause; in a very deep, intimidating voice, the envelope got so close to Tom's face it almost gave him a paper cut on his forehead. "And I mean that."

Tom looked at me horrified while I looked back at him shocked.

My grandmother's voice replaced Gerard's: "Don't listen to that boy, he's all talk; I'm sure you know that by now."

"I am not!" Gerard's voice rang in the background.

Grandma sighed while continuing talking. "I don't like this boy at all, but I know you love him, so we've all sucked up our bitter words and put our negativity to the side because we know just how much this means to you."

I smiled.

"But I'm still throwing rice at you and getting hammered at your reception." I could hear the smirk in her voice when she said that. Knowing the truth, Tom and I laughed while it tore itself up. A girl from the table behind us – a Ravenclaw – asked me,

"The other male voice, was that Gerard?"

I turned to face her. "Yeah…what about it?"

Her and all her friends blushed. "Nothing really, it's just that we didn't really connect that _that _Gerard was your brother."

I put a confused look on my face and asked her, "What does it matter that we're related."

"Well," she giggled, "it's just that it's funny that your dad said that you never liked clothes—"

"She still doesn't!" Charlie laughed. Tom glared at him, but Charlie kept on laughing anyways; it was truthful and worth it.

"Since, well…" she blushed again, "My friends and I went to a party a few years ago—"

"Oh boy," I sighed and rolled my eyes playfully.

"And he got _really _drunk and streaked from the Black Lake to the Quidditch fields before Dumbledore busted him."

Tom and I started to laugh very hard, even more so when I said, "He got hammered, ehy?" I smirked at Tom since we both know that Gerard was faking his drunkenness to do something stupid.

The girl just laughed, blushed and turned back around. They all started to "quietly" talk about how gorgeous my brother is, so I just tuned it out and held Tom's hand and sat down close to him.

I can't wait for tomorrow.


	8. The Beautiful People

**Chapter Seven: The Beautiful People**

**A/N: **Please forgive me, for I am not at all good at writing weddings.

Tom didn't have a bachelor party even though I encouraged it. He told me, 'Fauna, please, what could I possibly do? There is no woman more gorgeous than you nor is there one that can please me anymore – physically or mentally.' His words made me so happy that we stayed up for half of the night ;)

I can feel the suns rays of light cause my bare back to sparkle. I sighed and softly kissed his forehead while gently getting off of his bed. I changed quietly so that I won't wake Tom up; he needs his sleep for tonight's ceremonies, especially after how I kept him up last night. HAH.

I quietly and quickly met up with my bridesmaids – Lynda, Lola, Mary (I don't know her that well, but I know that she really likes Ethan and I figure this would be a great chance, and besides, she wants and deserves popularity, so this is obviously a good way to get it), Charlotte and Sarah. We left together to a sweet in a nice little hotel in Hogsmeade that Mrs. Malfoy rented for Tom and I for the night. When we arrived we saw that Mrs. Malfoy had our dress, shoes, and accessories already here, plus a few professional make-up artists and hair stylists. By five o'clock PM we not only look absolutely flawless, but we also smell great, our hair is fantastic, our jewelry glitters like my skin in the sun, and we all compliment each other.

---------------------------------------------

My breathing isn't needed, but I can't help hyperventilating. I'm getting married at seventeen! What was I thinking? What was Tom thinking? What am I thinking now? I love Tom! I don't want anyone besides Tom! So why do I feel this strange mix of happiness and fear? I don't think I'm afraid of commitment, I guess I'm afraid of this not lasting, afraid of Tom leaving me for another or leaving me because I can't get myself to make it so he can stay with me forever.

I sighed and slowed my breathing to calm myself down. I tightly shut my eyes as I heard the piano start. I opened them again, calmly and easily breathed out, and put a genuine smile on my face. The perfect melody of the music easily soothed me while I happily walked to all the perfection I could ever want, need or care for. The second I saw Tom my heart almost started. I feel like I should run to him, to grab his hand to tell him that we don't need the rest of our education, that we just need each other and we can leave this damn place behind. The rest of the world is waiting to be explored and he only has so much time before he can't do that. In fact I would have done that if my angry father wasn't squeezing onto me, and I know that Tom would have ran to me if it weren't for my father, for all of these people.

My dad mumbled under his seemingly calm breathe, "That boy better keep his eyes on your eyes _at least _until I'm gone."

I sighed and smiled for the crowd, for my soon-to-be husband, for my future. "You're supposed to me happy for me," I mumbled to my father, "not cursing my soon-to-be husband."

My father rolled his eyes as he "traded me off" to Tom and the ceremony went about. When it came around for "I do's" I couldn't have been happier! Not only that, but we shared one of the most passionate kisses I have ever experienced. After about ten seconds of our kiss my brother cleared his throat to signal to stop, but Tom and I just laughed and kissed for ten more seconds.

-----------------------------------

My reception is beautiful! After all the necessary dances and walking from table to table I quickly spotted Mrs. Malfoy and gave her a hug. "Thank you!" I squealed. "All of this is wonderful! I love it!" We parted so that she can reply,

"I'm glad you like it all, I was so worried that you wouldn't like anything and that that'd ruin your wedding!"

My mother then came up to tell us, "I can't believe that these hard family times separated us when I should have been here with me daughter. Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy, for being such a good substitute. Then wedding is running perfectly and everything is beautiful. We all bonded for a few more minutes before Tom and I were once again, dragged through a mob of people, danced for what seemed like an entire week of happiness, and then sat down so that food could be served. As Tom ate his dinner with his right hand – I let him eat meat today, and God, he ate as much as he could without exploding! – he held my right hand with his left. We smiled at each other while we ate – I forced the food down and pretended to enjoy like all the humans are, like how my vampiric family and friends are doing so – and although all the thoughts in the room are nice, we ignored them.

I suddenly heard Tom's voice purr into my mind while we cut an odd flavored cake – lemon cake with chocolate icing, what? I liked it the best! I wasn't really paying attention to him since so many people took pictures of us and so many of my little cousins wanted a piece of cake. I cut them cake so they wouldn't have to wait like the rest and they ran off to their tables to eat it. Almost of the humans couldn't pry their eyes away from my family, but who can blame them? Not even I can give Mrs. Malfoy a _tsk tsk _tonight! My whole family is absolutely stunning! We're all about equal in beauty, but I like to think that I'm in the higher of that category. Maybe I'm vain, maybe I've been spoiled, or maybe I'm right; possibly a combination of all.

When Tom and I sat back down I asked him within my mind – but I know he's listening in – to repeat himself.

_I can't wait until we get to leave this place._

_Why?_

_You've got to be joking me! Look at you! You're gorgeous – not that you're not always like that, but even more so tonight! All of these greedy eyes can't help but to drink you in, and I'm so intoxicated from your appearance that I don't even care!_

I couldn't help laughing. _Haven't we had enough for the last few weeks, months really?_

Now Tom laughed. _What? The only gift I get tonight – besides you – is some meat? _

I rolled my eyes and took a bite of cake. I groaned as all of the ingredients were instantly identified in my mouth. "This is fucking delicious." I basically moaned. "We need to have this more often." I then proceeded to shovel the whole thing into my mouth, even though I was trying to savor it.

Tom laughed and winked at me, "I know and I agree."

I rolled my eyes at his lousy sex joke and had three more plates of cake. Lynda glared at me and mumbled out, "I envy your vampire metabolism. _Look at me, I'm immortal, beautiful, and it is impossible for me to gain weight._"

We laughed together while Tom just talked with Ethan.

After everyone was done with their dessert more music started to play. People got up to dance along with Tom and I, but after a few dances I saw Edward tap Tom's shoulder and very calmly and politely saying to Tom, "I hate to be requesting the newly married couple to part, but would it be alright if I danced with Fauna?"

Tom smiled at him, "Of course." Tom let go of me and Edward quickly took his place.

"Edward!" I happily squeaked and hugged him tightly to me. "I'm so glad that you could make it! I barely got a chance to talk to you all when Tom and I were shuffling through tables and hurriedly talking to people. I leaned back so that Edward and I can dance.

"You look beautiful tonight," Edward smiled, "You always do, but especially so tonight."

I smiled at Edward, "Thank you, Edward."

Edward brought me closer to him in a best friend way as we danced. "I'm glad that you two are this happy. I hope only the best for you and Tom, Mrs. Riddle."

"Edward," I smiled and continued, "you're my best male friend. Did you know that? Forget that, you're my best friend."

Edward smirked and told me, "I won't tell Lynda you said that."

I heavily exhaled as if a thousand pound weight was just lifted from my chest. "Thank you."

We both laughed while Edward spun me around; we are defiantly one of the most gracious dancers on the floor. "Promise me that in fifty years when I'm getting married, you'll be there."

I felt my pain be expressed on my face as I twirled back into his arms. "Of course I will be, whether or not you want me there!"

Edward laughed, "Of course I'll want you at my wedding! We're best friends."

I hugged Edward to me and felt a sudden pang in my chest. Was this the way things are supposed to be? In truth, I really should have never associated myself with Tom, with any human. I should have never had... what? These great times? What am I talking about? This is the way things are supposed to be! "Your wife, she'll be beautiful and one of the kindest humans around. You really deserve her, after everything... And she'll have an old soul too." We went on about discussing his future wife until Edward stopped me by saying,

"Stop this, Fauna. I know you feel bad,"

I just looked at him without any expression on my face.

"And that's not what I'm here for. This is your special night and you should enjoy it to the fullest. Yes, I do love you, and that's because you're basically a sister to me. Caslise, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie love you, too. Just as I'm sure you love them."

"Of course I do."

"So then don't be so worried." Edward smiled down at me while the end of our third song neared, "This is **your** night Fauna, don't waste it feeling guilty over something that you shouldn't even feel bad about."

I smiled up at Edward and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Edward. No matter what happens, no matter when, why, where or how things are changed - if things do get changed - I will always be loyal to you."

"As I will be to you." Edward smiled and kissed the top of my head in a big brother fashion. The song ended and we slowly parted from each other. Tom walked back up to me while I watched all the human girls swoon over my brother, my cousins, and now Edward. At first it seemed like I should have felt _something_, but I found that the only thing that I can feel is a smile creep onto my face while Tom held me lovingly and I put my head back onto his right shoulder.

This is the way things are supposed to be: Tom and I, lovers forever; Edward and I, friends for eternity; Lynda and I, partners in crime.

---------------------------------------------

The wedding was everything that I could have asked for and more! All of my friends and family were there and we were getting along great! They were nice to Tom _and _they didn't reveal themselves to the humans! Tom and were the happiest we have ever been as the night continued and the guests trickled away until it was only us and the clean up crew. We didn't have to stay after everyone hit the road, so Tom took me by the hand and to the best broom on the wizarding market (must be Mrs. Malfoy's work). He got it to hover a few feet off of the ground before correctly sitting on it and instructing me to do so as well. I smiled and decided to sit down in front of him. He usually would have been agitated and told me to sit down behind him, but tonight the only thing that matters is that Tom and I are finally married, are finally a couple, that we're one step closer to an eternity together.

Once comfortably situated, Tom slid his arms against my sides and placed his hands in front of me. I held onto him for dear life - yes I know I can't die, but I'm sitting sideways since I'm in a wedding dress! - as we gently flew into the sky. Tom flew us through the fog to make me giggle - I helped him steer when he couldn't really see - and by the moon. We stopped right in front of the moon. "Fauna, I love you."

"Oh, Tom." I lovingly sighed. Tom kissed my neck and smiled at me. I turned my head to the left and gently kissed him on the lips. "I love you, too."

Tom gently brushed a loose curl away from my face before saying, "You are the most gorgeous being on the planet. No one will ever be able to as beautiful, intelligent, wonderful, or great as you." His smile widened when he added, "And I can't believe you're finally mine."

I snuggled up to him. "Tom, you are the most wonderful man that will ever exist. I love you and I don't care what your future says. I want you, in fact I need you for all of eternity." Before Tom could add anything and ruin my moment, I added, "And hopefully I won't have to bite you to make that happen, but I love you enough to at one point reconsider that."

We stared up at the moon and stars for a while before Tom kissed the top of my head and said, "I don't deserve you, but I'm glad that I've gotten you anyways."

I laughed and snuggled closer to him while he flew us back down to a pretty little place at a nice, romantic speed.

When we arrived back on the ground we walked into the place - which I found to be a nice little INN - Tom kindly greeted the small elderly wizard behind the counter and asked for the keys to room seventeen after giving him his broom and our names: Mr. and Mrs. Tom M. Riddle.

A small smirk crept upon the older mans face while he softly spoke, "Ahhh, the newly weds." Both Tom and him shared a small smile before the old man give Tom a wink and the keys. "Mrs. Malfoy told me about you two. She's quite a nice woman, lovely, too." I smiled and Tom nodded his head while gently squeezing the keys in his right hand - his left arm is wrapped around me. The small man smiled and put his coat on while whispering to Tom, "Try to treat the furniture nicely. We keep this place empty for newly weds, we expect the upmost respect for our belongings in return."

"Of course." Tom smiled.

I rolled my eyes while we walked to the stairs and the older man walked out of the building, locking the front door behind him.

-------------------------------------

**A/N: I plan on getting graphic from this point on. And please forgive me for using "flower" so much, I just hate the way vagina sounds.**

Tom sat up straight on the middle of the large bed in the room that Mrs. Malfoy rented for us and kicked off his socks and shoes. He smirked at me while I slowly peeled off my wedding dress and hung it up in the closet while mumbling a spell so that it won't get ruined because of time or moths. I smiled over at Tom while he laughed. "You didn't wear a bra?"

I rolled my eyes and straddled him. He wrapped his arms around my waist while I replied, "Why would I? The dress has a built in bra."

Tom nipped at my neck and I let out quiet moans. "I think you shouldn't wear a bra more often." His whispered while I kissed the top of his head.

I giggled and replied, "Well, if you think about it, I have."

Tom laughed. "Love, of course you wouldn't be wearing a bra while we've been having sex, I probably would rip it off of you like a mad man if you were."

I laughed along with him bust instantly moaned when he lightly ran his tongue against my cool, left nipple. I closed my eyes and rested my head on top of his while he gently caressed it with his tongue and lightly kissed his way to the other nipple to do the same thing. I softly moaned while he did such and ran my hands through his hair. "Mhmm, Tom." I groaned right before he kissed me on the lips and rolled us over. His hands slowly traveled down my body until they found my panties. He started to take them off, but I quickly and gently pushed him away from me so that he'll be on his feet and off of the bed. I propped myself up onto my elbows and told him, "I'm not going to take my panties off until you're naked, too."

Tom smirked and suggested to me, "Why don't you take them off for me?"

I smirked back at him, "My panties or your clothes?"

His smirk grew wider as he said, "Both."

I stood up in response. We deeply kissed each other and gently nibbled on each others lips. I ran my right hand up his jaw bone and through his hair while my right hand did most of the undressing work. When Tom needed air I slowly took off his vest, his shirt, and unbuckled his belt. I teasingly ran my right fingers down the growing bump in his pants. Tom gently swung his head back, loosened all his muscles and groaned in response. He sighed out my name when I ran them back up. I kissed Toms neck while I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. I then brought down his pants and silk, Slytherin green boxers in the same speedy motion. Before Tom had time to react, I picked him up from his armpits and sat him down on the bed.

Tom smiled down at me. "Please?"

I laughed and situated myself between his legs. I teasingly ran the tips of my fingers up and down his inner thighs and near his erected package. Tom ran a hand through my hair and placed the other one down on the bed while softly sighing. "Fauna, please don't tease me. I've been looking forward to this all day."

I batted my eyelashes at him and said, "Well if you want it to be great you'll have to wait."

"Great things never have to wait with you." Tom smirked and softly groaned while shutting his eyes when I ran my right index finger up his erection from base to tip. When he looked back down at me I teasingly licked my lips and scooted closer to him.

"How badly do you want this?"

"Very." He whispered.

"How bad?" I smirked.

Tom hates this game, but I'm not going to stick anything in my mouth - especially something like this - if he won't do what I want him to. "I want it very badly." Tom replied just a bit louder.

"Just a tad bit louder, for me dear. You know how bad my hearing is." Tom laughed and basically shouted,

"Please, Fauna! I want this to a very high degree!"

I laughed and asked, "Now was that so hard?"

"I don't care about how hard you questions are," Tom retorted, "I only care about _my_ hardness."

I laughed and lightly licked the tip of his dick. Tom groaned while I softly licked some areas and licked harder in other. He closed his eyes and let his head swing back while he ran his left hand in my hair and used the other to support him. I then started to bob up and down, each time taking more of him into my mouth. I didn't come up for air until Tom came, which he enjoyed - coming and me not coming up for air. Usually I spit him out - I've only done this a few times, but I've done it enough to know I don't like it - but it is our wedding night and I know that he prefers it when I swallow, so I did. I ginned at a dazed, horny, and overly happy Tom while I straddled him. We kissed for a short minute while he rolled me over. He mumbled out "I love you"s in-between kisses that started on my lips, then to my neck, my collar bone, then to my chest, belly, hips, and finally, right above my flower. Tom kissed my thighs while gently opening my legs. I softly moaned out his name while his kisses on my inner thighs became closer and closer to my flower. I can hear his excited breathing, his pounding heart, it's like we're virgins all over again. He's so eager to do this right, to make this one of the best, I couldn't help but to giggle. Tom's head snapped up and he looked at me.

"What are you laughing at?"

I smiled down at him and said, "I can't believe that you're so nervous. Just calm down, baby, I know you're fantastic."

Tom smirked, "Maybe I'm not nervous, maybe I just want to tease you right back."

I grinned. "Then tease aw--"

Tom licked me.

I groaned and instantly relaxed/collapsed onto the bed.

Toms smirk glowed so brightly it lit up the whole room. He gently and teasingly licked at my flower while his left hand stroked my inner thighs. He used his right index and middle fingers to lightly touch my flower and to stroke my most sensitive areas while his tongue worked on my lovely little pleasure button. I groaned while he swirled his tongue around and on my clitoris and when he quickly slid his middle finger into my little love box. My breath got caught in my chest while I moaned out, "Ta-Tom! Oh-uh!"

I can feel Tom's smirk while he pulled away from me for a moment. I looked down at him while he said, "Moan louder for me, love. You know I love it when I can get you to scream."

I can feel my smirk grow wider than Tom's, if that's possible. "Then I suppose you'll have to work for it."Tom went right back down to work by sliding in a second finger and using his fingers at a much faster pace while nibbling and teasing my clitoris. I groaned out random noises of approval along with his name. It was impossible to ignore his raising amount of pride as his licks became harder and quickly along with his finger movements. His free hand crept up the side of my body - feeling my curves on its way - until it stopped at my right breast to play with my nipple and fondle my breast. "Ta-Tom! Ohh! Tom!" Feeling my climax draw nearer, I bucked my hips up and begged Tom, "Oh baby, please, don't stop."

Of course he'd stop. Tom smirked, stood up and situated himself into a push-up position above me all under five seconds. I begged him with my eyes to continue, to touch me, to pleasure me, to do anything, just as long as I can feel him. "Beg me." He whispered in a rough, powerful, horny voice.

"Please," I started, barely above the sound of our breath, "please Tom, I **need** you."

"What do you need me to do?" He bit and licked his lips while kissing my neck and running his right hand over my breasts. I arched my back up to be closer to his touch while replying,

"I need you to pleasure me, to make love to me. I need you, Tom."

"Voldemort." He corrected me then going back to his efforts of giving me a hickey.

"Voldemort," I have sighed, half groaned, "My lord, Voldemort. I need you to make love to me."

Tom finished up one hickey to start a new one just a few inches away. He then rubbed his erection against my flower while moaning out, "You'll have to use 'Voldemort' or 'My Lord'. The second you use my wretched father's name I'll stop."

I grabbed onto Tom's face and made him kiss me. "Don't think about your parents now, we're about to have sex. And I'm the stronger one here, we'll do what I want."

We both smirked while Tom rolled his eyes and positioned himself just outside of the fire beneath my belly. Tom slowly slid his large manhood into my tight womanhood and we both closed out eyes and groaned while I arched my back and wrapped my legs around Tom. Tom wrapped his arms around my waist and heaved me up while I wrapped my arms around his neck. When we landed back on the bed Tom is at a much better angle than before. We both started to moan as he started to fuck me, and it didn't take me long to fuck him back. "Vol-Volde-Voldemort." I panted after about ten minutes of Tom gaining speed, depth, pressure with every other thrust.

"Oh, oh Fauna." Tom moaned and gripped me to him.

My fingertips pulled at the skin on back as I didn't bother to try and quiet myself down. "To-Voldemort! Oh my God! Oh my lord!" I shouted as his cock started to hit my g-spot at the perfect angle and speed. "Oh Voldemort! Oh baby! Don't stop!"

Tom moaned my name back while he gave me hickeys on the other side of my neck and on the parts of my chest he could reach. Tom then adjusted himself so that his right hand is gripping my right leg and inner thigh while his left hand is squeezing my ass. "Oh Fauna!" Tom moaned as he started humping like a mad man. "Fauna! Oh, fuck, baby! You feel so damn good!"

I groaned as my nails scratched at his back and I tried to pull him closer to me. "Voldemort! Ohhhhh! Fuck! Fuck! Oh!" We continued our pleasures until we both finally climaxed - Tom and then myself short after - and collapsed onto the bed. Tom barely has the energy to roll off of me, but he managed it while his eyes hungrily drunk my panting form in. Yes, Tom has no more energy for sex, but his erection is a huge protester. I smirked and straddled him. Tom put his hands on my lower hips and squeezed while I started to ever so slowly ride him. I didn't like it at first since I'm still so sensitive and experiencing my previous climax, but I easily adjusted to the wonderful feeling while my hands ran up and down Tom's chest. He groaned out my name while his hands ran up and down my body. I started to ride him faster and harder until I found a pace we both like; it didn't take Tom too long before he climaxed, but it took me a while. In fact he came twice before I came, but I don't care, it still felt great.

As I rolled off of Tom he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. The first few times we've had sex he pulled me to him possessively, but now it's more than a motion of love or a sign of affection, it's like he's protecting me. But from what? Maybe it's more of him protecting himself: if I'm in his arms I can't be any where else, I can't not be with him. Not that I would ever leave Tom, I love him way too much. Tom easily fell asleep as I felt myself a bit drowsy too.


	9. Lost me like a Left Turn

**Chapter Eight: You Lost me like a Left Turn**

A/N: Hello! I'm glad that I received more reviews! Please keep up the good work! Haha. Okay, so this chapter may be slightly rushed, but I was going to explode if I didn't get it out soon.

I yawned and smiled at Tom while I stretched out my muscles. Tom stared at me with wide eyes while barely whispering, "You fell asleep."

I smirked up at him. "Well, I did have quite the night last night."

I thought he would have laughed, but Tom just sat up straight. "Didn't Carlisle say that you're getting more human?" Tom asked with a raspy voice.

I blinked and sat up straight, not bothering to try to cover up myself with the sheets. "So what?"

Tom looked me deep in the eyes and then at my neck. "I've never been able to give you hickeys before. You're skin wouldn't budge, it wouldn't allow such a thing."

"Tom, cut me some slack with the damn riddles," I smiled at my small pun, "and just tell me what you're getting at."

"You're fragile like me now." I laughed and stood up but immediately fell. Tom jumped up and ran over to me. He helped me up back onto the bed while asking me, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." I looked down at my legs with worry. Was this what I've been missing? Being "human"? "I feel… weaker." I said more to myself than to Tom. I shot my head up to look him in the eyes, "You'll still love me, right?" I said to him with the same vampiric speed I've grown used to. "You'll still love me if I'm not… immortal anymore, right? If I grow out of it?"

"You can't grow out of it." Tom whispered, "It can be suspended, but you'll always need blood. My love can only make you so human."

My eyes filled with sadness. I was just so happy… I slept! I slept in a wonderful bed right after sleeping with my wonderful husband and now what do I get? This, this, this horrible mortality! I stared at Tom with hope. "Don't leave me." I begged in a raspy voice, "Please don't leave me."

Tom looks sad himself. "I will never leave you. I don't understand why you keep thinking that."

I clutched Tom to me in a grip that probably would have seriously hurt him if I still had all of my vampiric strength. Tom wheezed a bit, so I guess it does hurt him a little bit, but I have no plans on letting go. "I'm just so afraid of losing you." I mumbled and snuggled my face into the crook of his neck. "Never let me go." I choked back a cry.

Tom picked me up bridal style and put me on the bed we slept in. "I will never leave you. I don't care if you're human or if you're a vampire or if you're a damn dung beetle. You are my wife and I love you." Tom kissed me on the top of my head while I sniffled and laughed,

"You have my permission to leave me if I'm a dung beetle."

Tom laughed and said, "I'll try to transfigure you back into _you _if that ever happens."

I laughed and said, "When you say try you mean that you will regardless if it's hard, right?"

Tom smiled, "Of course."

** FOUR MONTHS LATER **

I winked at Tom from across the Potion's classroom. Lately we've been hanging out with our friends more since this is our last year with a lot of these people – hopefully not with the ones that we especially have grown fond of – and we'll have each other forever. Since Lynda and I completed our potion early I've been discreetly teasing Tom. He's been so caught up with all of the end of the year stuff and his Death Eater meetings that we've barely had any time to ourselves, if you catch my drift. I winked at Tom again, barely licked my lips and opened my legs about two inches. Tom gulped and dumped four more frog legs into his potion than he was supposed to. He instantly realized what he had just done and tried to grab them, but he ended up burning himself and spilling the potion instead. I did my best to keep from laughing, especially when Tom passed Lynda and I _tsk_ing me on his way out to the Hospital Wing.

Somehow Tom got to Transfiguration before I did. I sat down next to him and gently placed my bag by my legs. As I reached down for a quill to write with I saw that Tom's hands are all bandaged up. I bit my lip to keep from laughing while he glared at me and said, "I expect that you will be writing for me."

I giggled and asked him, "And why are you thinking that, my love?"

"Well, you are the reason I burned my hands. Plus, you're ambidextrous, so it should be a snap for you."

I laughed and told him, "Why don't you just get Ethan to write for you? He's aiding for Dumbledore this period – as much as they both hate it – and I hate having to write two things at once."

Toms jaw locked, "Yes, but my hands are burning like a bitch right now and I think that this would be a good trade off."

I laughed and kissed him on the cheek closest to me. Tom was about to say something, but I grabbed a second quill from my bag; he smiled. Just as Ethan walked by ever so slowly to check out the part of my ass that you can see from the chair, I shoved the quill into his hand while saying, "Won't you write for your lord, love? He'd appreciate it ever so much."

Tom rolled his eyes while Ethan mumbled out a yes. I moved over so that Ethan can get in between Tom and I and have enough room to write, but I got a sudden pain in my stomach. "What's wrong?" Tom asked while I wrapped my hands around my stomach.

"Nothing." I whispered while straightening up as much as I can. Dumbledore started teaching, but it grew harder and harder for me to pay attention since the growing pain in my stomach. I haven't experienced actual physical pain for months, more like half a year! This… this hurts a lot! I softly let out a displeased gown while placing my cool, left hand on my stomach to try and sooth it, but that didn't help much. Neither Tom nor Ethan said anything when they noticed me silently unbuttoning my pants. Both being teenage boys… well, you know.

I ignored Ethan's thoughts while Tom whispered, "Do you need to go see the school nurse, love?"

Just as I was about to say no I threw up. Ethan slammed into Tom to avoid my acidy vomit. Dumbledore jumped up and ran towards me, waving a wand to clean up the mess before anyone could see my acid like vomit. Dumbledore and Ethan rushed me to the Hospital Wing (with Tom following) before anyone could see my eyes changing, my fangs appearing, or my nails showing.

** THE HOSPITAL WING **

I threw up in an indestructible bucket. Somehow during the two-second period where I wasn't puking to when I was, the nurse swabbed a "clean" spot of my mouth and dropped it into a pinkish potion in a small vile. When I could talk, I begged her to give me something so that I can stop throwing up. I'm vomiting out more than I've eaten in the past five years. All she did was apologize to me that she has never had this happen before; therefore she doesn't have all the things that I need.

Okay… One, you're a nurse, shouldn't you be prepared for everything? And two, never had what happen before?

Dumbledore rushed out and returned to the Hospital Wing not too long after his exit with Slughorn wheezing by his side with a large amount of a teal liquid. "Drink this, it'll—" I didn't care for what Slughorn was going to say. I snatched the container out of his hands and literally ripped the lid off of it. I gulped it down as fast as possible. I instantly didn't feel the need to throw up, but I was shaking uncontrollably while I felt sudden spasms of pain all over my midsection. I screamed and balled myself up on the floor while the nurse got rid of my barf bucket and Ethan and Dumbledore got me off of the comfort of the cold floor and onto a firm, warm bed.

I don't like this switch. I was ready to roll off, but it seems that Tom could see that, so he put his chain spell to use and now my wrists are chained down to the bed along with my ankles. Dumbledore ordered Ethan to get off of campus as quickly as possible and to apperate to the home of Dr. Carlisle Cullen while quickly writing a note on a small towel from the opposite, unused bed. Dumbledore mumbled a spell so that the ink is instantly dry, quickly rolled up the towel, and shoved it into Ethan's hands. Tom got a cold, wet cloth and put it on my forehead to try to soothe me, but that did nothing. My constant shaking just ended up shrugging it off. He tried to hold my hand, but in fear of crushing his fragile, burnt, human hands, I refused.

I am the talk of the school, being how my screams of pain have filled the campus for three days and two nights; even the mermaids of the Black Lake have complained.

It has taken Carlisle three days to get here.

That slow son of a bitch.


	10. The Fear of Growing Old an

**Chapter Nine: The Fear of Growing Old and Doing What You're Told**

Dr. Carlisle is running using his vampiric speed to get to me, pushing through crowds and passed other students. "Fauna!" He shouted, barely stopping before my bed. Edward, Rose, my father, mother and brother shuffled in behind him. "Fauna, what's wrong?"

"I don't know!" I screamed and squirmed in pain.

"Fauna, Fauna, my love," Tom whispered, "Please, try and think straight. Where do you hurt?"

I choked back tears of pain – I can't believe I'm letting Tom see my like this, so fragile, so weak, so worthless. But he loves me, even though I'm a dung beetle. He's putting his best efforts into transfiguring me back. It was hard to talk, but I managed it. "My, my back. My stomach. My midsection all together."

My brother's jaw locked along with his fists tightening; my mother's jaw dropped and my father screamed, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" to Tom. Ethan had to be the one to persuade him to not kill Tom. Honestly, does he really want to kill the love of his only daughters life?

After Carlisle did he speedy vampire examination he just stared at Tom and I. "You're lucky school is almost over." He whispered while shaking his head from left to right. "Two more months?"

"One and a half." Tom worriedly whispered and buried his face in his hands. I couldn't help but to notice that it sounds like he's trying not to cry as he told me, "Oh, Fauna! I'm such an idiot!"

"You've got that right!" My dad screamed and started pacing.

"I'm so sorry!" Tom ran his hands up his face and through his hair with a very worried expression on his face. I bit my tongue and broke my wrist chains.

Sitting up and trying to forget the pain, I asked Tom, "Honey, what's wrong?"

Tom looked at me as if he hasn't slept or eaten in three years. "I am an idiot. You're basically human and we've never used any form of birth control—"

My eyes snapped open and I screamed at him, "YOU GOT ME PREGNAT YOU SON OF A BITCH?"

"I'm sorry!" Tom shouted and threw his hands into the air.

"You're God damn lucky I don't have the energy to break off these ankle chains of I'd kill you!"

"I'm sorry!" Tom shouted again, "But you could have been on something! You could have found an anti-pregnancy spell! You had just as many opportunities as I did!"

I glared at him. "Yes, except that I don't have any sperm that I have to worry about infecting my lovers uterus!"

"Are you saying that I have a uterus?" Tom was angry and confused. Was I just trying to insult him?

"Excuse me!" Carlisle shouted; who knows how long he's been trying to get our attention. Carlisle sighed and put his hands behind his head while my brother glared at Tom, my mother is dumbstruck and Edward's jaw is to the floor while my father is still cursing and pacing. Rose looks jealous, confused and curious.

Both Tom and I snapped our heads in Carlisle's direction. He closed his eyes and sighed before saying, "I have never heard of a vampire baby before besides those of the pure vampires. I know just as much about this baby as you do, so I'm sorry that I can't be helpful in the matter of helping you trying to predict what you're going to have, but I believe that it's safe to assume that your child will be half human and half vampire."

We're all silent.

"I will remain here until the end of your seventh year to be able to monitor your progress with your pregnancy and to help you out when you go into labor."

I passed out at the idea, but before I did so I heard my father scream, "I WILL CASTRATE YOU!" to Tom. My brother jumped in the way and had to wrestle my dad to the ground while Edward protected my Tommy for me.

**--**

I groaned from discomfort while waking up to a very distressed Tom. I'm due in a month and a half – vampire pregnancies are much faster than human pregnancies, (thank God!), and Tom is more worried than I am. I sighed, gently and slowly rolled over so that I'm on top of Tom and snuggled my face into the crook of his neck. Tom gently wrapped his arms around me while rolling so we're both on our sides. "I'm so sorry." He whispered to me.

"For what?" I groggily asked and kissed the tip of his nose.

"For getting you pregnant."

I sighed and squeezed him to me. "Stop beating yourself up. Think of it this way: you have created the first half-human vampire."

I didn't move Tom one bit. "I would have been the first human man to live a long, happy life with the women of his dreams who happens to be a vampire."

I stiffened.

"When I say long I mean as long as yours."

I smiled. "You always know just what to say." I then kissed Tom lightly on the lips, but he wasn't really into it. I sighed and lightly squeezed Tom. "You will be a wonderful father. You will be able to juggle all of this Death Eater stuff and family stuff. I'll be the best mother I can muster so you're free to run your errands and then you'll come home and see the two most important beings in your life. Okay?"

"That's not it." Tom sighed, let go of me, and got up. He walked over to his dresser – they gave us our own small room – "It's that I've totally ruined your life. You're going to be a mother for all eternity! You're, you're… fuck! What if it doesn't grow up? If it just stays a baby—"

"Or if it grows up and after a while grows up to have a family of it's own? I don't see why you keep blaming yourself. Remember when Carlisle offered to…" I stiffened up, "To _cut _our baby out of me?"

Tom smirked while getting out of his pajamas. I watched as he slipped on a fresh pair of boxers and put on his pants. "And you offered to kill him? Yes, I do remember."

I sighed and tried to calm down, "It's not like I was raped, you know? I don't want to just get rid of this kid just because it was unexpected, you know?"

Tom just nodded his head up and down while putting on a white wife beat and then his white uniform shirt. He slipped on his school vest over it and then put on his tie. I wobbled up – I look more like seven months pregnant than two – and slowly and carefully put my uniform on.

------------------------------------------------

Rumors were stirred up about my pregnancy, but more questions about why I'm seven months along were running about than rumors. Did Tom and I just get married because I was pregnant? Only the jealous hearts believed that. But how did they cover up my pregnancy for so long? Besides the staff, only Lynda and the Death Eaters knew. A few minutes before we were let out of class, I heard a creepy stalker of Tom's in our potions class call me a whore since I'm pregnant. I stood up, spun around and screamed out, "FUCK YOU, YOU CUNT."

Everyone is silent and she is very, very scared.

"Calm down," Tom whispered to me, alarmed at my outburst.

"No!" I slapped his hand away from me, "She called me a whore!" I turned back to the girl, Nancy, "Just because Tom prefers me over a stupid little bitch like you, doesn't mean I'm a whore, it just means he has good taste!"

Slughorn cleared his throat and said, "Mrs. Riddle, please have a seat."

I spun around to face him and shouted, "I will have a seat when _**she**_" I pointed to her, "apologizes to me!"

There is no sense in arguing with an angry, hormonal, pregnant woman. "Ms. Terran, please apologize to Mrs. Riddle."

Nancy stuttered out an "I'm sorry."

I sat down very angry.

Tom let out a long held breath and wrapped his left arm around my shoulders. "Don't listen to them, they don't matter. It's just me and you that counts." He whispered. "Besides, we'll be out of here soon enough to live our lives with our beautiful child."

"How do you know it will be beautiful?" Ethan mumbled while walking back to his desk. Tom laughed and Ethan stiffened, he didn't realize that we can and do hear him.

"Look at me, Wilkes." Tom scoffed while getting up and getting his bag and my own. I slightly trembled out of my seat, but once standing up I regained my balance.

Ethan looked Tom right in the eye.

"Go ahead, have a moment to be a homo."

"What?" Ethan asked appalled while I laughed.

"Go ahead," Tom did a dumb model/Superman pose. "Check me out, Wilkes. Tell me, am I attractive or hideous?"

Ethan does not want to sound gay, but he also does not want to even have to think about the punishment Tom will lash out on him for defying _and _insulting him, especially in front of a (chuckling) crowd! "You're… you're quite attractive, _Mr_. _Riddle_."

Oh, Ethan is feeling a tad bit gutsy.

Tom then grabbed me and stood behind me. "Now what do you think of my wife here?"

Orion laughed and shouted, "Oh c'mon now, Tom! I **know **that you know she gives us all hard-ons. I don't care if she's pregnant, she's still hot!"

Another boy in the back laughed and agreed along with a few others.

I blushed and tried to cover my face. "See what you've started?" I hit Tom's left arm and tried to walk away.

Ethan smiled, "Ha, Tom, please. You know she was everything I asked for." Ethan sighed and sat down on one of the tables, "Breath takingly gorgeous, feisty, and a great kisser."

I rolled my eyes and tugged on Tom's right hand. "Come on, lets go. I hate it when you pull this kind of stuff."

Tom smirked and kissed my right cheek, "You should be used to attention by now, babe, you're basically a neon sign of beauty."

I rolled my eyes and walked as fast as this extra baggage on my stomach will allow.

"So what do you think, Wilkes? Do you think the next generation of Riddles are going to be ugly or gorgeous?"

I smiled when I heard Ethan say, "Tom, you know that I know – that everyone knows – that your children will be too stunning to look at for too long."

Tom and his smirk easily caught up with my waddle. I huffed and grabbed my stomach while Tom stuck out his arm to support me. After a minute of uncomfortable breathing, Tom asked me with a very concerned tone, "What's wrong? Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?"

Three random girls screamed, "We'll take you there!" the second they heard the Hospital Wing they went crazy. Every girl has been trying to hurt themselves and making up excuses to go there just to see the outrageously gorgeous Dr. Carlisle. In fact, I don't think that the nurse has ever enjoyed her job more.

I smiled and brought one of his hands to where the pain is while we slowly walked out of the classroom. "Feel that?" I asked him while the pain reappeared.

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

I smiled at Tom and kissed his right cheek. "It's kicking."

Tom smiled down at me and kissed the top of my head. "It takes after you, ehy?"

I laughed and said, "I may be the one who gets into fights all the time, but you're the one who causes pain and trouble to others, so really, it takes after you."

"Pfft," Tom sighed, rolled his eyes, and laughed. "Obviously it's doing a combination of both sides, my love."

I laughed.

"So really, it takes after _us_."

"Oh, really?" I giggled, "I can't imagine why."

"Nor can I!" He shouted as he laughed and slowly walked to the Great Hall for lunch.

I ate like a starving cow. I ate three plates of food that consisted of everything that I can get my hands on – unfortunately, that means meat, too. But Tom is not so "lucky." I told him that I would never have sex with him again if he eats any meat, and since he's already decided that he won't cheat on me he is being a vegetarian. After our meal Tom helped me up to the Hospital Wing where Carlisle had many pouches of blood ready for me to drink up. My baby and I are thirsty as Hell! It needs all this food since it's half human, and since I'm very human right now I've gain quite a bit of weight – God damn that Tom – but I still need blood, too. I drank all the blood happily while Tom watched quite intrigued, Carlisle thought nothing of it, and the nurse was ready to barf. "Thank you, doctor." I smiled and licked my lips.

Carlisle weakly smiled back while getting out his gear to check out my stomach. I slowly got on the closest bed and lifted up my shirt to under my breasts so that Carlisle can do his daily check-up on my baby. After a few minutes he told me, "Nothing out of the norm," He smiled, "Your baby is doing great."

I smiled while Tom blurted, "It kicked today! I felt it."

Carlisle smiled, "Really? I didn't know that _you _felt the baby's kicks."

Tom blushed and stuttered out, "We-well, no, _I _don't. But you know, I uh, I got to feel it. With my hand."

Carlisle and I laughed while I got up and put my shirt down. "I'm happy to hear about your baby and it's movements." Carlisle told me.

I put a large, genuine smile on my face. "Thank you, Carlisle, for everything. You have no idea how much I appreciate everything you've done for me," I then held Tom's hand, "For us."

"It's been my pleasure." He said while putting all his tools away.

-------------------------------------------

I woke up screaming and stumbling out of bed. I ran to the Hospital Wing to see Carlisle before Tom had any time to ask me what's wrong.


	11. I’m Your Favorite Drug, Just One Hit is

Chapter Eleven: _I'm Your Favorite Drug, Just One Hit is Never Enough_

Confused and terrified, I ran right into Carlisle's surprised arms. I choked out the vision I had of me losing a lot of blood and needing more venom when I would be in labor. Carlisle sat me down on the nearest empty bed and did his best to calm me down. In my state – pregnant and almost human – any venom in my system would not only kill me, but probably my baby too. Carlisle told me to rest in the bed he sat me down on. While he rushed out Tom rushed in, barely getting his pants on. "Are you okay, Fauna?" Tom basically shouted while rushing towards me. His panic did not help me calm down.

About a half our later, Dr. Carlisle came back with a very bloody, dead bear. My mouth started watering – I wanted it so much it actually hurt. My wrists and ankles were suddenly chained to the bed like a few weeks before and Tom was suddenly very far away from me – no one should get hurt because of my thirst. "Fauna, I need you to do exactly as I say, alright?"

My eyes didn't leave the bear, but I still responded. "Sure, okay." I told Carlisle in a hurry, as if I have the strength to go anywhere.

"If your prediction is right then we're going to have to gather your own venom while there's still time—"

Tom sprung up and screamed, "While there's still time?"

Carlisle ignored Tom while I mumbled out, "I'll explain later."

"I'm going to put this container," Carlisle waved a large bucket over his head (probably the same bucket I puked in). "And I want you to make sure that you get as much of your venom into it as possible, if not all of it. Okay?"

"Okay." I fidgeted as I watched Carlisle put some blood on his hands after giving me the bucket. (He undid the chains on my wrists.) I'm holding on to the bucket as tightly as I can without potentially destroying it. Carlisle wiped the blood around my lips and nose while instructing me to keep my mouth open, but not to let any blood into my mouth. This is absolute torture, but I know that it needs to be done. I bent my head over the bucket while tightly shutting my eyes and letting out displeased groans. For the first few minutes very little venom was being produced, but after a while my mouth and venom was like Niagara Falls and water. Not only that, but Carlisle lifted my head a little bit and added more blood to my face on areas it was already at and to places where it wasn't.

After about half an hour Carlisle told me to close my mouth and try not to swallow any of my venom while he gave the bucket to the disgusted Hogwarts nurse and grabbed another bucket. I filled up this bucket about a third of the way from the bottom before my venom was coming to a stop and my tears were flowing. "Please," I begged Carlisle, "Please let me have just a sip, just one."

Carlisle looked pained, "I'm sorry, but I can't do that until I get enough venom from you. Your due date is very soon. In what, a week and you'll be leaving Hogwarts with a brand new baby."

"I know," Tom and I both groaned at the same time. I added with a very dry throat, "But please, doctor, I'm so thirsty, my baby is so thirsty, _we're _so thirsty."

Carlisle gulped while walking over to Tom and replying, "It's making me thirsty, too, Fauna. Please, just be patient with me."

I tightly shut my eyes and mouth while nodding my head gently up and down.

"The bear blood isn't working too well. I'm going to need this bucket full of venom plus another bucket."

"Then what do you have in mind?" I asked a tad bit annoyed. And then it dawned on me, "NO!" I shouted and tried to tear my ankle chains off. "You leave Tom alone! You leave him alone!" I screamed.

"Calm down, Fauna." I heard Edward say in an overly soothing voice.

My head snapped into the direction to where I heard his voice come from just seconds ago. The nurse was already completely intoxicated by the presence of Dr. Carlisle Cullen, then Tom ran in with his pants only half on, and now Edward too? This is too much; this must be a dream.

"He's not going to hurt Tom, just get a little blood. We all know that his is exactly the type for you."

I smiled at Edward, sighed and relaxed against my propped up pillows. "I knew you didn't leave."

Edward smiled and dusted himself off. "I've been hanging out with that Hagrid fellow." Edward shot a glare at Tom then continued speaking. "He's a nice guy. He let me stay in his hut and showed me around the forest and pointed out the best paths for hunting."

My smile grew wider while Edward walked closer to me and sat down on a chair next to the bed that I'm occupying. Edward held my right hand in his left while gently and soothingly ran his right hand over my pregnant belly. "What are you going to name your child?" He asked while lovingly starring at my soon to be baby; I just know he'll be a great "uncle" and father once he meets that human girl.

My smile will never be erased from my face, well, at least not yet. I know that Edward is just trying to distract me while Carlisle explains that he needs some of Tom's blood, but I'm totally fine with that. "My mother says that vampire births are at least a hundred times more painful and violent than human births, so I figure that since it's going to be an only child—"

"An only child?" Edward questioned. "_I_ was an only child. I hated it. You should have at least two."

I glared at Edward and retorted, "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you the one who's going through all of this? Carrying all of this extra baggage? About not knowing how it's going to even come out of you?"

Edward sighed and sat up straight. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry."

I sighed and relaxed again while trying to ignore the sound of Tom's grunt and the immediate smell of his blood. Edward stiffened, I bit my bottom lip, and Carlisle apologized while the nurse didn't even notice that anything just happened. Edward shot up from his seat while Carlisle and Tom started to walk back into the room, but I grabbed onto Edward's wrists, which pulled him down to me. I whispered, "You are strong, Edward. Just because the scent is sweet, it doesn't mean that it has to define you. Don't let it define you."

Edward flashed me a forced smile.

I sighed, closed my eyes and a minute later I looked back up at him very seriously. "Don't let Tom's blood make you his bitch. I believe we both know the consequences of that. Just _look _at me, for Christ's shake!"

Edward started laughing and rolled his eyes while shaking me off of him. "You're right," Edward sighed and sat back down on the bed next to me. Tom then sat to my side while hiding his bleeding arm from me as if that could save him from any danger. Carlisle then told me,

"Tom is going to show you his arm in the hopes that this will increase your venom secretion."

The nurse looked like she was going to barf at the sight of our fixations on Tom's newly exposed arm, the slightly filled bucket she handed me, and how fidgety Tom looks. I leaned my head over the bucket and closed my eyes so that I can be able to just absorb the sweet, sweet scent of his blood. Within fifteen minutes Carlisle had to replace the bucket while Edward touched Tom's bleeding arm.

Tom was shocked from this random icy touch, just how I am shocked by the fact that Edward smeared the blood under my nose and then under his. As if out of instinct, I scooted over to make room for Edward to lie next to me while we inhaled my favorite drug. I continued to create two more buckets full of venom while Edward laid next to me in the most tortured, yet happiest state I've ever seen him in. He smiled while he lay still, breathing in the sweet scent of developing evil.

About half an hour passed before Carlisle instructed Tom to go get his arm healed by the disgusted nurse. As he walked away both Edward's and my own eyes snapped open. Why is our source of torturous delight leaving? Edward tensed, too afraid to move; he knows that his actions wouldn't end well. "No! Wait!" I shouted out and reached for Tom, but my big belly prevented me from reaching to far. Just as Tom stretched his arm out for the nurse I started to sing for him. I have never had to use this trickery on Tom. On other meals, yes, but never on the love of my life; he's naturally drawn to me, why would I need to trick him? Carlisle's eyes snapped open; he knows where this is headed. He pinned an excited Edward to the bed while demanding that the nurse put the chains back on my wrists. She mumbled out a spell while I continued to sing.

"Fauna." Carlisle grunted. Keeping Edward still wasn't as hard as I thought, he's actually lying quite still, he doesn't want to ruin his record, but still, it's hard to restrain a hungry and tempted vampire. "Fauna don't do this. You'll hate yourself until the end of time."

I could barely hear Carlisle, I just stared at Tom while he and the nurse stared mesmerized at me. That is, until I sung, "_Oh, love of my life, I am your wife. Surely you could give into just one wish, just a bit of blood is a plentiful dish._"

Tom snapped out of it. Was it the dish? Was it the love? I don't know, but he suddenly knew what Carlisle was trying to tell me. He grabbed the medicine from the nurse and poured much of the vile onto his arm. A lot of medicine, actually, probably too much. "_Nobody wants to hear you sing about tragedy._"

I smiled at my healing Tommy. "How do you remember the lines from my favorite songs, despite the millennium it's from, but you can't remember that I am one of the most dangerous things out there and you should stay away from me?"

As Edward calmed down Tom walked towards me and held one of my hands while kissing my forehead. "_'Cause I'm not gonna make the same mistakes that put my mama in her grave. I'm not gonna be alone._"

I titled my head and ran my hands through Tom's thick, black hair while we kissed each other deeply.


	12. Tonight and the Rest of Our Lives

Chapter 12: Tonight and the Rest of Our Lives

I awoke with a sudden, sharp pain. I groaned out from the discomfort and felt like I was ready to explode. "Ta-Tom." I panted while shaking his left shoulder.

"Hmm?" He mumbled and yawned.

"I," I tightly shut my eyes from the pain. "It's time. Get me to the Hospital Wing."

"Time for what? Oh my God!" Tom shouted and jumped up. He slammed the door open and picked me up bridal style. I, in my nightgown, am clutching to a very worried and hurried Tom who is only in his boxers. I started grunting and groaning from the pain while Tom ran faster than I have ever seen him do, ever. Tom's adrenaline did not give out quickly; he ran all the way up all the stairs while ignoring all the angry shouts to be quiet until we – well, Tom – ran by Dumbledore's quarters. Dumbledore followed us while Tom ran up to the Hospital wing. "Carlisle!" Tom screamed.

"Carlisle!" I screamed louder.

Carlisle jumped up while the regular Hogwarts nurse slowly awoke, but once she realized that my baby is ready to come out, she jumped up too. Carlisle gently and quickly took me from Tom's arms and placed me on the closest bed. I don't know when Slughorn or Edward or my parents, my brother and Lynda got here, but I do remember the pain, the pain of my baby needing a way out. Apparently vampire babies are painful because they don't come out of your vagina, they claw their way out. I screamed, shrieked and cried while Edward had to hold my arms down while my mother dealt with my legs. I screamed and spasmed from the intense pain while Carlisle had to take one of the sharpest surgical tools I've ever seen in my life. How do other vampire women go through with this? No wonder they aren't many pure vampires still out there!

Tom was angry that Edward ripped open my nightgown – he had to, there was no time for me to just take it off - but he fainted the second Carlisle cut me open to remove not only one, but two babies. (No wonder I got so large.) Carlisle handed the nurse a female baby and handed my mother a male baby. He then quickly cleaned me up, sewed me up, and injected my venom back into my body. As I felt myself slipping away he poured buckets of blood into my mouth while Edward kept me upright with one hand and my mouth open with another.

------------------------------------------------

I woke up three days later to find a very worried Tom, two scared best friends, and a pair of very happy parents. The second my tired eyes fluttered open Edward and Lynda smiled while Tom basically jumped on me while quickly saying, "Oh thank God you're alright. Oh thank God you're alive. I can't believe I did this to you, but our children are healthy and wonderful."

I squeezed Tom back while moving over so that he can lay down with me. I let go of him and sat up while saying, "My children!" I stuck my arms out to my parents to signal that I want what is mine.

My mom laughed and handed me the boy. "Calm down, Fauna." I gently embraced my baby to my body; he too is just slightly above cool (body temperature wise). My father walked over to Tom, and for once, smiled at him and meant the happiness.

"Here is your daughter." My father stroked her small head and twirled a bit of her thick black hair away from her face. He smiled down at her and handed her to Tom.

I have never seen Tom love something so much in his life. He took her in his arms so naturally, so carefully, and cradled her to his body adoringly. I smiled at Tom in a blissful haze and he smiled at me the same way. We then shared a short kiss before Gerard asked us, "What are you going to name them?"

Tom and I both smiled while I replied, "Eztil and Ezell."

Tom laughed, "Somehow that sounded better when we were choosing names."

I shot Tom a mean but playful look. "I still love those names."

Tom just smiled and kissed our baby girls forehead. "Welcome to the world, Eztil."

I smiled at Tom, then at Eztil, and that at my baby Ezell. "Welcome to the world, Ezell." I softly whispered and kissed his pudgy, pink cheeks. He giggled, my baby boy giggled! I laughed too, and so did Tom and Eztil. We were all intoxicated from the happiness, but regardless, I was able still to write out one birth certificate – _Ezell Gerard Riddle_ – while Tom wrote the other one, _Eztil Ava Riddle_.

------------------------------------

Tom and I skipped out on the ball in the Great Hall and the end of the year bash in the ROR. Everyone else went except for us, and even though it would have been fun, but we have children now and staying with them is the best feeling in the world. Tom and I are still in the Hospital Wing; Ethan is hanging out with us to keep us company since all our other friends are out partying. Tom watched as I breast feed Eztil and scolded Ethan when he caught Ethan looking. Ezell laughed when Ethan was scolded; it doesn't matter that he's three days old; he knows what's up.

When Eztil was finished I handed her to Tom so he could burp her while I breast feed Ezell. They're usually hungry at the same time; in fact, they do a lot of the same things at the same time. There level of connection is ridiculous even for half mythological half magical children. When he was finished I burped him and hugged him to my body again. I then got up and walked over to Carlisle and said, "Thank you so much, Carlisle. You have helped us so much in the past year; it's unbelievable. May your future be filled with even better experiences than your past."

Carlisle smiled and gently ruffled Ezell's hair. "They look just like their father." Carlisle told me. I smiled and let him hold my son. "It's too bad he has so much venom." Carlisle sighed. "Otherwise Tom would be able to hold him."

"I know," I sighed, "But they're growing so fast! I'm sure within a month they'll be able to understand to stop trying to bite Tom."

Carlisle laughed. "I'm sure within a month and a half they'll be able to walk, talk and cause as much trouble as you two do."

Tom, Carlisle and I laughed for a minute or so before Carlisle said, "They have your green eyes. I know yours aren't natural, but it seems that they have chosen their fathers favorite color for themselves."

I smiled and ran a finger over my sleeping sons face starting from his temple and gently went down his jaw. "Everything else is Tom's. The red in their cheeks, their thick black hair, their beauty, their human fragility…" I sighed happily while Carlisle responded with,

"Fauna, they have both of their beauty. You two may not see it, but even I want to cry from their looks. They're the most adorable creatures I've ever seen. I don't even want to think about what they'll look like once they reach the age to go to Hogwarts."

I smiled and can feel Tom's pride in the air while he gently rocked Eztil to sleep.

The next day on the train the only time we got time to ourselves was when I had to breast feed, otherwise people were coming in and out to gawk at our babies. We made Ethan make sure that no one with any sort of contagious sickness came into contact with our babies, or even got close to our compartment. I didn't like so many people touching our children, but it was impossible to get them away, but at least Eztil and Ezell loved the attention. And thank God that they didn't try to bite anyone! Somehow, someway, they knew to behave. When we were an hour away everyone left so that I can breast feed Dumbledore and Slughorn came into the compartment (right after I was tucking my breasts back into their place, thank goodness!).

Slughorn sat next to Tom and Dumbledore sat next to me while they asked if they could hold a child. I handed Ezell to Dumbledore while Tom handed Eztil to Slughorn. As much as Dumbledore wanted to scold us, they both were absolutely in love with Eztil and Ezell.


	13. Winter Passing

**A/N:** I just reread a chapter of mine – 38 or 39 in WHHPBWHNF – and I realized that I made a mistake. I said – well, Tom said – that Fauna has no working nerves before she becomes somewhat human. That's not true, she has working nerves, they're just not as sensitive as human nerves. Sorry about my mistake. Also, I feel like this is a really shitty chapter, but I need it to happen this way so that I can get Fauna to where she needs to be.

**Chapter 13: Winter Passing**

Tom and I sighed as he gathered our luggage while I held the children. We walked out of our compartment, through the train and then off of it with pride and power in the air. As Tom walked next to me he said, "I'm going to miss Hogwarts."

I felt a wave of sadness hit me. "I already do." I whispered. I then looked down at my children and felt happier, "But we have a whole new world to explore with a group of new people."

Tom smiled at us and kissed the tip of my nose. "Are your parents going to pick us up?"

I stopped walking and laughed. "Tom, they **hate** you, and me deciding to marry you _and_ have your children has been a strong sign to them that I am perfectly capable without them and I can visit them if needed."

Tom laughed at me and told Ethan to take the luggage from his left hand. Tom wrapped that arm around my waist and we walked over to Lynda. Lynda and I said our goodbyes while I told her that even though I don't live with my parents anymore I would always have extra space for her and to visit us at anytime. We parted with a hug and a few tears while I wrote on her left hand the address of where Tom, Eztil, Ezell and I are living now. We then walked out of King's Cross with Tom and his followers.

----------------------------------

We apperated to the cozy little home in the outskirts of London that Tom and I can call our own. I smiled at its outer appearance while Tom opened the front door for me. The house is cottage like, small and sweet. Not too small for the four of us, but not too big for us either, just perfect. "I can't believe Mrs. Malfoy bought this for us." I told Tom while I explored the house.

Tom laughed, "Well, she seems a bit infatuated with me."

I laughed and replied, "You're so conceited, love."

"The truth is not conceit."

I just rolled my eyes at Tom while I placed our babies in a large cradle. I stood over them and sighed, "They're growing so fast."

Tom came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I bet you within a few months they'll look like they're three. They'll probably act like it, too."

I turned around within Tom's arms and kissed him on the neck while wrapping my arms lovingly around him. "It's been so long." I sighed.

Tom smiled and stiffened a bit. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

I smirked up at him. "I'm just saying it's been a long four months."

Tom's smile widened as he kissed me happily and slowly led us to the master bedroom.

**-------------------**

I woke up in Tom's arms while he proudly told me, "I remembered the protection spell this time."

I laughed and rolled onto him. I pressed my forehead against his and said, "That's good, I'm really not up for another birth."

Tom laughed and said, "Neither am I. Two vampire children are enough for me."

"Excuse you." I laughed, "But they're only _half _vampires."

Tom rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm _so_ sorry. I can't believe I missed something so big."

"Neither can I." I sighed while slowly sitting up and stretching.

"Where are you going?" Tom pouted.

I smiled and threw on a nightgown from one of my trunks. "I'm going to go check on our children."

Tom smiled back at me while saying, "Things are looking up for us, love, things are looking up."

**----------------------------------**

**13 Years Later**

It took one year for Eztil and Ezell to grow into three year olds, but after that they grew at normal human paces. They both have grown into Tom's thick hair, face shape (but with my eyes, nose and mouth) and my pale skin. They're sixteen now, and since the second they turned nothing has been good. Tom lost his job causing us even more trouble with the Hogwarts payments, both Eztil and Ezell have been getting in trouble and I've had to go and settle it with Dumbledore, but this is the last straw. I was in the middle of cooking Tom dinner when an owl flew through the kitchen window and dropped a letter from Hogwarts in front of Tom.

The air stopped circulating as I whispered out an aggravated, "What did they do this time?"

Through a sigh, Tom read the letter out loud: "Dear Mr. and Mrs. Tom Riddle, Your children, Eztil and Ezell Riddle, have once again caused trouble on school grounds. Please come to Hogwarts to speak with me, Headmaster Dumbledore, in my office as soon as possible."

I slammed my wooden spatula against the counter causing it to snap in half. "God damnit!" I shouted and stormed upstairs. I through an old white, cotton dress of mine and a pair of black heels without a second glance while Tom traded his sweat pants and white T-shirt for more professional clothing. I threw on a black coat and sun hat with a white ribbon around it right before Tom pulled me into his arms and apperated us right outside of Hogwarts Grounds. We walked up to the castle hand in hand while grinding our teeth together.

I sniffed the air and instantly found Eztil while I told Tom to meet me in Dumbledore's office with Ezell. He agreed while walking towards the castle as I made a sharp left and ran down the rocky hill to the Black Lake. Before anyone had time to absorb how I got there I sat down next to Eztil on the grass while asking, "May I bum a smoke, love?"

Eztil shrieked and dropped the joint between her fingers. "Ma—mom!" She stumbled horrified.

"Dude," One of the boys in the circle shouted, "That's your mom?" He gave me a look over before I shot him a cold look and flashed him my wedding ring.

"Perverts," I rolled my eyes and pulled Eztil up by her right wrist. "Come on," I spat while walking towards the castle. As we neared the top of the hill I started scolding her for her behavior.

"This was my first time!" Eztil cried defensively.

"I don't care!" I shouted and stopped at the top while letting go of her wrist. "I can't believe you were about to take a drag of that! And did you even pay attention to what those boys and girls were thinking of you? The boys were ready to jump your bones right there whether you wanted to or not! And those girls were hoping for you to choke and die on the damn smoke of all of that!"

"I could have defended myself—"

"And do what?" I rushed out angrily in a whisper, "Expose us all?"

Eztil just turned away from me and walked up to the castle with me close behind. We reached the staircase to Dumbledore's office within minutes. Before I could guess at the password for the stairs, Eztil said, "Lemmon drops." The staircase suddenly started to twist until we could use it. As we started to walk up the stairs I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Eztil whispered.

"That you know the password to Dumbledore's office."

Eztil smiled, "I can't believe you're not mad."

I sighed and replied, "I can't believe I get so mad at you. I'm sorry, and I'm sorry for hurting your wrist."

"It's okay," Eztil smiled at me for a second and looked back down to the stairs, "It's not like I don't give you enough reasons to be mad with me."

"Don't trouble yourself with that." I lovingly held onto her right hand, "Trouble yourself with what Dumbledore might inform me with."

Eztil laughed as we reached the door. Just as I was about to knock Dumbledore opened the door. "Hello, Mrs. Riddle, I see you haven't aged a bit since the last time you were in here for yourself." Dumbledore smiled at us and moved to the side to allow us into his office.

"I'd hope not." I laughed and took my seat next to Tom while Eztil sat to my right.

Dumbledore smiled while he sat back down and peacefully intertwined his fingers together. "I asked you for your presence for two different reasons." Dumbledore sighed and lost his smile, "I have been informed by Professor Callahan that Ezell has been holding quite a few parties in the R-O-R and has been setting up gambling games. Eztil on the other hand has been acting out in her classes almost on a daily basis and has been making quite a few poor decisions from her company to her choices."

"Care to explain?" Tom asked between tightly shut lips and looking at Eztil. Eztil shrunk into her chair while looking at Dumbledore for help.

Dumbledore shook his head from left to right before saying, "Tom, Fauna, your daughter has been participating in quite a few… _games _of all types that I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate. I don't feel that it is my place to explain what kind."

I snapped my head over to Eztil.

"You told me you were wild in your seventh year!" Eztil cried out before I could yell at her.

I threw my hands up into the air while jumping out of my seat, "That's because I was dating your father and have been shunned out of my family! You on the other hand have no excuses! Your father and I have given you two all the love we possibly can! Your father has worked many hours at a horrible job to put you through the first five years of your schooling and I have taken up a job to put you through this one!"

Eztil blew air out of her mouth while jumping out of her seat to be eye level with me. "Oh please! Your job is being a super model! How hard can that possibly be in the wizarding world? You are one of the most beautiful vampire women in history and you can't age! Your appearance is frozen at twenty forever! Of course you're successful!"

"This isn't a matter of me being successful or not!"

"Well, you're making it sound like your job is horrifically hard!"

"What's horrific is all of the trouble you're getting into!"

Just as Dumbledore was about to try and quiet us down Eztil shouted, "I HATE THIS PLACE! IT'S HELL!"

"THEN I'LL TAKE YOU OUT!"

"What?" Tom, Ezell and Eztil questioned at the same time.

"I'm taking you out of school to show you what happens when you do all of this in the real world. Dumbledore is a forgiver, but the Prime Minister and the Minister of Magic are not forgivers." I pulled Eztil out of her seat and told her to go pack her things while I arranged for Eztil to come back for her seventh year, but to spend the next month and a half with me.

I don't know the password to get into the Slytherin common room, so I checked the Great Hall first since it's still dinnertime. I easily found Eztil, but slowed down and sat down next to a random Ravenclaw at their table while watching Eztil and a young Gryffindor boy. He hugged her tightly and told her to write to him as much as possible, that he's going to miss her. He even sang her a song he just wrote for her a few minutes prior; the crazy thing is that he's not just playing around, that he's truly in love with her. I sighed happily while watching my glowing daughter and this mystery Gryffindor boy while many people gawked at me.

Eztil started to walk towards the Great Hall doors while I quietly got up and walked to her. "Eztil?" I whispered while coming up next to her.

She jumped from shock. "When-when did you get down here?"

I smiled while holding her left hand with my right. "Don't sorry so much; I'm not going to tell your father."

Eztil let out a relieved sigh while we walked out of the Great Hall and to the outside of Hogwarts grounds so that we can apperate home to drop off her school clothes and to get her regular clothes. When we were home I packed up quite a bit of my belongings while Eztil packed all her favorite clothes and shoes. "Where are we going?" Eztil asked me while changing into a beautiful green dress.

"London," I replied and apperated us to a beautiful and huge hotel that I'm being placed at for my next modeling gig in two days. Eztil stumbled backwards a few steps when we got there and I laughed while I took the luggage up to the room and instructing Eztil to wait for me on the bench in front. When I came back down I caught her smoking a cigarette, so I snatched it out of her mouth and started smoking it.

"Hey!" Eztil glared, "That's not fair!"

I rolled my eyes and replied, "You haven't turned yet, Hun, you can't be damaging yourself until you're at least completely invincible."

Eztil rolled her eyes and crossed her legs at her ankles. "I hate wearing dresses, why are you making me wear one?"

"Because women don't wear pants out here in the muggle world, love. It's the late fifties, you're going to have to wait a few years before you can do that."

Eztil blew out air of her mouth to show how annoyed she is with me already.

"Who was that boy who sang to you?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Wha-what?" Eztil stiffened.

"That Gryffindor boy who sang to you. Don't be so worried, I'm not going to scold you, I'm not your power hungry father."

Eztil relaxed a bit and said, "His name is Ethan."

"Ethan what?" I let the name settle into my mind.

"Ethan Lawrence." Eztil whispered.

"Funny," I took another drag off of the cigarette, "I know an Ethan. One of the hottest men I know. I dated him for a bit, I even saw him naked once. Never did sleep with him though, what a shame." I sighed. "He always wanted to, was a nice guy about it though. Didn't continuously ask, he was a gentlemen."

"Do you still talk to him?" Eztil asked while eyeing my cig.

"Sometimes," I sighed while putting out the cigarette with my finger and thumb – I don't feel the burn and it doesn't leave a mark. I then got up and threw the rest of the cigarette away. "He's an employee of your father—"

"You don't have to mask it, I already know what he does."

"You have to mask it in public, love." I replied and sat back down with her. "So tell me more about your oh so forbidden love with that Gryffindor boy."

Eztil laughed while I held her hand. "He's a great guy, he makes me feel good about everything, and when I'm sad he makes me happy."

"Does he love you as much as you love him?"

"Yes, if not more." Eztil smiled at me.

"That's good." A moment of silence came between us. "So, does he chase you or did you love him first?"

"He loved me first." Eztil whispered.

I smiled, "I fell in love with your father way before he loved me. In all honesty I can't believe he still loves me. I wasn't sure if we'd make it this long; you have no idea how happy that makes me."

"Why do you love Dad?" Eztil quietly asked.

I sighed, "Why do you love Ethan?"

"Because he completes me. He supports me, he protects me."

Before I was about to say anything about Tom, I caught her last statement and asked, "What does he need to protect you from?"'

Eztil hesitated for a moment, "Myself, mostly."

"And what about the other part?"

"What other part?"

"You said mostly. What about the part that isn't apart of the mostly?"

"You mean what else does he protect me from?"

"Yes." I'm growing more and more stressed by the minute.

"Na-nothing, really."

I grabbed onto Eztil's hand and apperated us onto the couch in the room my manager booked me. I pulled up Eztil's sleeves before she could fight me off. "Your skin is still delicate since you are yet to turn." I mumbled while examining her arms, "Who gave you these bruises?"

"I don't know." Eztil stuttered, "I'm delicate, remember? I—"

"You are still a vampire!" I shouted, but not from anger, from horror.

"I haven't turned yet—"

"Something major is causing you not to turn. You're almost a whole year late. You and Ezell were supposed to turn on your 15th birthdays! He did, what's stopping you?"

"Na-nature."

"You're a horrible liar." I whispered and pulled her up off of the couch. I quickly unzipped her dress and saw more bruises and scratches. "Who's done this to you?" I screamed. "Did that Ethan boy do this?" I shouted.

Eztil turned around, "No! He would never! He loves me!" Eztil started quickly walking away from me, so I quickly ran over to the door to block her only way in or out.

"Tell me who did all of that to you, and don't you dare lie to me, I'll know if you did."

Eztil gulped and whispered hoarsely, "I… I can't."


	14. You Can Get Sick of Shit but Shit Will N

Chapter Fourteen: You Can Get Sick of Shit but Shit Will Never Get Sick of You

A/N: Even though Fauna is a model no one realizes she's a vampire, therefore Eztil and Ezell aren't recognized as vampires.

"Why can't you tell me?" I asked while walking up to Eztil.

Eztil stiffened and told me that she had a spell put onto her, that if she told she'd die. Distressed, I flopped down on the closest couch and groaned. "Why would you agree to that?"

Eztil gulped and sat down next to me. The second she sat down I held her close to me and gently ran a hand up and down her back. I whispered to her, "I suppose if I guessed that'd be a form of telling me."

Eztil stiffened in my arms to hold back tears.

"It's okay to cry." I whispered and kissed her forehead. Eztil let out silent sobs as I asked her to remember exactly what the spell restricted her to.

"I'll, I'll die if I tell you who are why."

"Well…" I thought for a moment, "That doesn't leave a lot of room for useful questions."

Eztil laughed through a cry and nodded.

I slowly pulled away and asked, "What if I read your mind? You wouldn't be telling me, I'd be invading your mental space."

Eztil stiffened again, obviously there's other things that she doesn't want me to see. "How would you know if you stumbled upon it?"

"Honey, I'm pretty sure that I'll know what you're hiding once I see it."

Eztil was silent for a minute before saying, "Okay, but I can't help you."

"I know," I sighed sadly and sat up straight. I stared deep into Eztil's eyes and memories started to appear in front of our eyes. The first one was a memory of Eztil participating in drinking games in the ROR, but I quickly passed it as to not embarrass Eztil. I stumbled upon quite a few of those, so much that I said, "Jesus, Eztil, slow down the pace with these."

We both laughed as Eztil apologized.

"It doesn't matter," I smiled and continued on my search. I randomly found a memory of Ethan. Eztil stiffened, but I ignored her and watched as she snuck into the Gryffindor common room at one in the morning; Ethan helped her sneak in through a window as quietly as possible. Instead of talking he immediately kissed her and Eztil kissed him back happily. I was about to skip the rest, but I heard her say "ouch", so I quickly went back.

"What's wrong?" Ethan asked her.

"My, my shirt." She whispered. "There's a little clip at my neck holding it closed, it hit the wall."

"Oh," Ethan was silent for a moment. "Maybe you should take your shirt off then?"

"What—"

"You know, so the clip doesn't hurt you again."

Eztil giggled and rolled her eyes. "Maybe I should,"

Ethan's eyes brightened.

"But maybe you should take yours off first? It wouldn't be fair."

Ethan eagerly pulled his shirt off and asked Eztil, "Now you?"

Eztil just rolled her eyes and kissed him again.

I moved onto a new memory, which also happens to have Ethan in it. In this memory Eztil and Ethan are down at the Black Lake at around midnight. Her pale, paper skin sparkled in the moonlight and Ethan asked about it. "I won't be able to control it until I turn." Eztil answered and drew little circles in his right palm with her left index finger.

"And what will happen when you turn?" Ethan whispered, scooting closer to her.

"I'll turn into like seventy-fiver percent vampire instead of just half."

Ethan laughed.

"What?" Eztil asked, looking into his startling blue eyes.

"I just can't believe that your dad scored a supermodel."

Eztil got a little angry. "She wasn't always a supermodel, and they fell in love in their sixth year."

"Whatever," Ethan replied, "It's still crazy that _your _dad, Dick of the Year, has an amazing wife."

"What do you mean by amazing?" Eztil raised her left eyebrow.

"Nothing," Ethan said defensively, "Just that most boys think your mom is hot. Do you remember her swimwear edition—"

"Do you think my mom is hotter than me?" Eztil shouted.

"No! And I only looked at the issue once, and that was with you!"

Eztil calmed down a bit.

"Besides, you know I think you're absolutely beautiful." Ethan held Eztil close and kissed the top of her forehead.

"I love you," Eztil whispered into his chest.

"I love you, too." Ethan replied and a minute later he asked, "Will you go to spring ball with me?"

"Of course." Eztil smiled.

I smiled at a blushing Eztil and moved onto the next memory. It was another Ethan one, so I just skipped it; she deserves her privacy. I grew a bit annoyed with all her Ethan memories and almost stopped looking all together, until I stumbled upon something suspicious; Eztil's developing tears signaled to me to keep looking even though it will be hard for her. I held Eztil close to me while an image of an abandoned dungeon came into view. Just the start was creepy, so I focused harder to get her memory out of her head and be zapped into mind.

Professor Callahan was yelling at Eztil for passing notes to Ethan during his lecture. After a few minutes he sat down on his desk and sighed. They were silent for a few minutes before Professor Callahan asked, "Does your father know you are with a Gryffindor?"

"No." Eztil mumbled.

"I'd hate to have to tell him." Professor Callahan quietly said.

"Then don't." Eztil replied while staring at her feet.

Callahan got off of his desk and walked in front of Eztil. He pulled up his left sleeve and showed Eztil the glowing, green Dark Mark. "I'm obligated to tell your father everything," He whispered, "He's a very powerful man with quite the temper, you know. And I really shouldn't go against that."

Eztil didn't answer him; she just stared down at her feet. Callahan placed his right index and middle fingers under her chin and slowly raised her face to be looking up at his. "Of course, there's plenty that your father doesn't need to know about his children."

I tightened my grip on my sobbing daughter as I saw Eztil say, "Ye-yeah."

Callahan raised his wand to the door of the classroom to lock it and then tossed his wand back onto his desk behind him. "My first name is Eric, love, you'll need to remember it." He whispered. I stopped watching this horrific memory and shot up.

"THAT! THAT!" I screamed and stomped over to our trunks. I tossed a pair of sweatpants, a random shirt and a jacket at Eztil. "Get dressed, Eztil, we're going to talk to your father."

"But!" Eztil shouted worriedly.

"And if he gives you shit for loving Ethan then I'll rip off his balls. How does that sound?" I shouted with rage.

Eztil was silent for a moment, "Disgusting."

I stopped walking for a minute and laughed. I hugged her close to me and apperated us to the house. Tom fell asleep on the couch with another one of his dark arts books. I gently shook him awake while Eztil stood a good twenty feet away from him. "Tom." I waited a minute. He ignored me. "Tom!" I shouted and shook him a bit harder.

"What?" He yawned and rubbed the sleepy seeds out of his eyes.

"That! That! That monstrous Death Eater! Eric Callahan!

"What about him?" Tom asked with a hint of tiredness in his voice.

My bottom jaw tensed while I turned to Eztil. "Take off your shirt and pants, your father needs to see."

"To see what?" Tom snapped.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't freak out so much, it's nothing sexual, you creeper."

Tom was about to tell me off, but he caught a glimpse of all of Eztil's wounds and bruises. "What…what happened to you, Eztil?"

Eztil started sobbing while I went over to her and hugged her tightly. I gently patted her back lovingly while I instructed to Tom to go through my latest memory. After he saw it he shot up and started screaming about Callahan. "Tomorrow morning we will go back to Hogwarts and kill the bastard!"

Eztil started shaking in my arms while I told Tom, "No, we will torture him first."


	15. Under a Red Hot Moon

**Chapter 15: Under a Red Hot Moon**  


For the next two weeks Tom and I plotted on how to get our revenge on that sick, twisted bastard. We couldn't think up any punishments fit for this crime, that is, until my last photo shoot. While Tom and I walked out of the photography studio and to Gringotts to put my recently earned gallons into our vault. As we walked out of Gringotts we almost ran into the face we've been plotting against these last few weeks.

"Callahan!" Tom shouted with a fake happiness. Tom and I smiled as Callahan smiled back at us. "How has Hogwarts been treating you?"

"Quite well, how are you, sir?"

"We've been doing quite well," I replied for Tom while standing a little bit closer to him. Tom wrapped his right arm around my waist while adding,

"Fauna and I are holding a dinner this Saturday, will you be able to attend?"

"Of course," Callahan smiled, but right before he was about to add to his statement I started to walk Tom away while saying,

I smiled and said, "We're looking forward to it, Eric." As I walked passed him I gently ran my right index finger against a scar on his arm that I know Eztil left. Callahan stiffened while we walked our separate ways.

**---- Saturday Evening ---**

Within ten minutes of six o'clock every Death Eater that Tom currently has showed up. I, being the ever so pleasant hostess I am, showed the Death Eaters to the living room – how ironic. I showed everyone to their seats with a rather good mood, but when Callahan showed up, well, I wasn't rude, but we didn't talk much. I showed him to the living room and then went up the stairs to get Tom. While Tom and I walked down the stairs Tom whispered to me,

"I'm going to set him straight—"

"What?" I stopped walking. Tom looked up at me from the fist steep off of the first floor. "_You _are the one who didn't watch _your _Death Eaters close enough and now _our _daughter has been, been, been abused in ways I can barely handle to think of! This, this whole _business _has been ran by you, it's about time for you to take a break and let me step up."

Tom was about to tell me off, but I walked back up the stairs and took off my new dress and put on some ratty clothes that I don't care if they get damaged. I leaned against the doorframe to the bedroom Tom and I share and tried to calm myself down, but I just can't do it. I then walked over to Eztil's room. I knocked a couple of times before I opened the door.

Eztil ran into my arms crying, "I can't do this, I can't do this!"

I soothingly ran my right hand up and down her back while saying, "We just need you for a few minutes, honey, can you please do that for us?"

Eztil sniffled and snorted for another moment before walking out of my arms to blow her nose. After a few minutes she collected herself and walked down to the living room with me. We entered the moment right after Tom's speech. Trying not to cry, Eztil showed them almost all of her bruises and scratches. Most looked in disgust – sure, these people are filled with hate, but they're not dumb. Who would abuse the child of the Dark Lord's like this? Eztil covered her physical scars just as fast as she revealed them. While Tom tried to keep himself from screaming I walked Eztil back to her room, I then apperated us to my moms house. I quickly filled my mother in before I apperated back to my home.

Just as Tom called Callahan to the middle of the circle that their chairs formed I walked in. Tom whipped his wand out to _crucio_ Callahan, but I snatched Tom's wand out of his just before he screamed the curse. "Voldemort!" I shouted at Tom and gently placed the wand back in the front pocket of his robes. "No amount of magic could ever make him feel anywhere near the pain I know she feels."

Tom's jaws clenched along with his fists, but he knows what needs to be done, so he sat back down. I then turned and walked over to Callahan. I considered shouting at him to get off of his knees, but instead I pulled him up by his left ear. I shoved him back a few feet and locked my vengeful eyes with his fear filled ones. I spat, "So what does such a sick bastard do first? Embarrass their victim?" I slapped Callahan around a few more times before I literally ripped his clothes from his body, only leaving his underwear. "Now what do they do?" I angrily whispered, "Do they just taunt them for a while."

Shaking with fear, Callahan mustered out raspy apologies.

Tom jumped up from anger while I screamed, "YOU THINK A SIMPLE APOLOGY IS GOING TO MAKE ALL OF THIS BETTER?" I threw my right arm as far back as possible just to bring it back with my vampire nails. I slapped Callahan causing a large red mark on his face and quite a few scratches. Tom then came up and started to physically torture Callahan with me. He begged and pleaded with us, he cried and shook too, but the more he did that the more it reminded us of what Eztil must have gone through. It didn't take us long before we got him to almost the brink of death, so Tom extracted all the memories of Callahan not only raping our daughter, but many of her friends. Tom put the memories in a glass orb; I then took the orb and Callahan to Dumbledore's office. I quietly broke into Dumbledore's office and left Callahan there to suffer on Dumbledore's desk for the remainder of the night. I then put the orb in an open drawer in Dumbledore's desk. I know that Dumbledore will know that Tom and I decided to play God here, but honestly, who's going to turn a pair of pedophile hunters in to the law?


	16. Because Tonight, The World Turned to Me

**Chapter 16: Because Tonight, the World Turned to Me**

Time has passed and now my children are done with their seventh year of Hogwarts. Secretly, I put Eztil in counseling so that the damage done by Callahan can be helped. She's doing fantastically, and her last year of Hogwarts was amazing. Eztil is now married to that Gryffindor boy, Ethan, and even though Tom doesn't like it one bit, well, they're happy. Unfortunately, Tom and Eztil don't talk very much anymore, but I don't blame her. His "business" has hurt in so many ways that I'm surprised she didn't just run away instead of waiting until she was of age.

Ezell is also doing well, however, he is not married. He's enjoying his immortally young life in the form of partying with his friends, and since it's the sixties now, it's quite the partying. However, I'm not too concerned. He's a smart boy with good judgment, he doesn't party with muggles, and if he ever decided to try drugs and alcohol he can't be harmed by it because he's, well, a vampire. He's very handsome and charming, so I'm glad I brought him up with manners and respect, otherwise I'm afraid about how many girls would be crying to me every other day.

On the other hand, Tom and I aren't doing so well. He's furthered involved himself with the Dark Arts. It's not like I didn't know he would to that, so I'm not surprised, but I'm still hurt. I have hoped that a life with children, and of course a life we made together would change his mind, but it hasn't. Which is why I'm sitting on the couch with all my bags. It's four in the morning and it's been about a month since Tom has been home, but I have a feeling that this is the day, well, morning that he'll show up. That this is the morning that—

Before I could even finish my thought, the fireplace spat Tom out onto the rug in a cloud of green ash. Tom slowly stood up while coughing and patting the ash and dust off of his body. I slowly stood up and sighed. His eyes flickered towards me and analyzed the scene. I stood up straight and started to talk. "You know, I always knew we would part, but I always figured that it would be _you_ who left _me_, not the other way around."

"What are you talking about?" Tom responded with his hiss of a voice. All the potions and spells have stripped him of his godly beauty, and now all that is left is his true form. He's as white as the snow at the North Pole and he's thin like a skeleton. His eyes switch from black to red and his hair has fled along with most of his charm.

I bit my bottom lip for a moment and fought away all thoughts to just give this relationship one more try. "Tom—"

"Voldemort."

My eyes automatically glared at him. "I hate that name and it makes me hate you. You're not the man I fell in love with—Oh what am I talking about? You're not a man and you never have been. You're a self absorbed, demon like beast, ever so carefully hidden within the skin of a gorgeous, gorgeous boy." I paused for a moment before continuing, "And quite frankly, I refuse to continue living like this. I have the rest of time for my life span, and yet this home, this relationship, makes me feel like I'll die within the hour. It's obvious that you don't care about me anymore, which is a shame since it took so long to get you to care in the first place."

We both laughed.

Our eyes met just like the first time we ever met. "I can't live here anymore, Tom."

Tom sat down and said, "Obviously there's nothing I can say to make you stay, so I hope you're not expecting me to come running after you."

I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly. "As if you'd ever do that."

Stroking his baldhead, Tom asked, "And what about—?"

"I'll be sending your jobless ass money, don't worry. Just because I'm leaving you doesn't mean I'm heartless."

Tom smiled and stood back up while I walked up to him. "I'd hug you, but, it doesn't seem like the usual ending to a divorce."

Tom smirked and said, "You know, I never expected you to leave."

I smirked and said, "You know, I never expected you to stay."

We both just looked at each other for about a minute before I said, "Until our paths cross again, Tom, until our paths cross again."

* * *

**OCTOBER OF 1994**

Life without Tom has been both Heaven and Hell. I miss him terribly, but at the same time, I know I'm much, much better off without him. I've been living by myself all over the United States of America, but most of my time has been spent living with my daughter and helping her take care of her family. Eztil and Ethan have four beautiful children, all of which are half vampire because Eztil bit Ethan before deciding to have children together.

I've quit modeling for the wizarding world many, many years ago, but I've started up again here in New York, New York. It's a comfortable life here in New York, much more comfortable than the life of those who live in the Wizarding World. The trouble that Tom has started is, is unbelievable. The massacres, the fear, the all around evil he has brought into this world would be award worthy if awards were given for most like the devil.

However, on this cold October evening, I'm sitting in a comfortable lounge chair on the balcony of condominium In New York. It's cloudy and raining, but that doesn't stop me from coming out here. Why would it? I'm a vampire; these elements don't phase me. Nonetheless, there is a reason why I'm out here. It is October fifteenth, and I had a vision that I would be getting a letter from Hogwarts on this day. I have been able to see the owl for miles now, but its presence still managed to shock me. I chuckled at myself and led the owl to a cage I prepared for it yesterday so that it has a place to rest. As it situated itself in the cage, I gently untied the letter from Hogwarts from its scrawny, little owl leg.

With a curious smirk, I unrolled the letter. It is a personal letter from Dumbledore, requesting me to stay at Hogwarts this year. He fears that the Triwizard Tournament will attract the attention of the wizards and witches of the dark arts, and being how I was once married to the modern wizard of dark arts, he figures that I would be the best person to have around.

Being slightly offended, but mostly flattered, I started to pack my bags for my tomorrow's journey.


	17. Chapter 17:

**Chapter 17: **

My heels are tapping against the ancient tiled floor of Hogwarts while my bags are being pulled magically behind me. I made my way through the castle corridors in search for Dumbledore's office. Just as I turned the corner to get to his office I came face to face with Minerva McGonagall. I smiled and said, "Hello, Minerva."

With a facial expression that looks pained yet pleased, Minerva smiled politely back and said, "Hello, Fauna."

McGonagall and I continued to make small talk until I reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office. McGonagall then mumbled the password to make the stairs appeared and then politely left me. I walked up the stairs two at a time until I reached his door. Just as I was about to knock, the door opened and Dumbledore waved me over to his desk. I quietly sat down on the chair opposite from his and said hello.

"It's nice to see you for a reason outside of your children being in trouble."

I laughed and replied, "First me, then my children, and now my ex-husband."

Dumbledore smiled and quietly sighed. "I'm very, very sorry that things didn't work out for you and Tom."

I lightly shrugged. "Well, it's not like the separation wasn't unpredictable. It's unfortunate, yes, but I think we all know that wasn't meant to be."

Dumbledore quietly nodded his head up and down. He then changed the subject to the reason of my arrival. "I fear that Tom will worm his way into this years Triwizard Tournament, and I need to know that someone who really knows Tom – well as much as anyone can know Tom – is helping out Harry. He's getting closer and closer to seventeen and I fear that when the time comes for him to be face to face with Tom that Harry will be unprepared."

"Are you asking me to prepare Mr. Potter for the devil incarnate?"

Dumbledore chuckled and replied, "Yes, yes I am."

I chuckled a bit myself. "Well, Headmaster Dumbledore, I feel honored that you would ask this of me, so I of course accept your request."

Dumbledore and I talked for a few more minutes before he handed me a set of necessary clothes, AKA, the somewhat updated uniform for the professors. As he gathered the articles of clothing I put on my old Slytherin robes and smiled. "Headmaster?"

Dumbledore turned a little bit to look at me. "Yes, Fauna?"

"Instead of dressing up like a professor, could I just pretend to be a student?"

Dumbledore laughed and said, "You're a bit too famous for that. However, instead of pretending to be a professor, you could just be a teacher's assistant."

I considered the idea for about ten seconds before saying, "I rather like that idea."

**

* * *

  
**

It's my first day as a teacher's assistant; I thought I'd be excited, however, I'm stuck being Snape's assistant. I have nothing against Snape; however, I was hoping to be the teacher's assistant for DADA. I entered the classroom a few minutes before the bell rang, so I was after the majority of all the other students. I walked up to the front to hand Snape all the potion ingredients he sent me out for. All eyes were on me as I walked to an empty seat in the front row. This seat happens to be the one right next to Harry Potter.

A red headed boy quietly whispered to a girl with frizzy, thick, brunette hair. "Who is _that_?"

She stiffened a bit and replied, "That's Fauna Ffsaj."

Still confused, he asked, "And what does that even mean?"

She rolled her eyes, "That's her name, Ronald."

"And how do you know her?"

She rolled her eyes, again. "I don't know her personally, she's just a very famous…witch of sorts."

"Of sorts?"

Just before she could finish explaining to the confused redhead, Snape slammed a book down on their table and began his lecture for today's lesson of potions. I spent the first half an hour of class daydreaming before Snape introduced the in class, minor potion project. Harry started to look around for a partner, but I tapped him on the shoulder and said,

"Would you like to be my partner?"

Harry thought it over for about thirty seconds before stuttering out a, "Sure."

I smiled and gathered all the necessary ingredients while he set the cauldron up. On my way back to the desk, a snooty looking blonde boy – (probably a Malfoy) – smirked and checked me out before starting to whisper to his friends. I rolled my eyes and privately complained about today's youth. I placed the ingredients down on the table and started to work on it while Harry nervously tried to help.

Harry started to work on step twelve, but I quietly told him, "Don't bother with that one. I've taken this class before and this is the long version of the potion."

Harry looked confused and skeptical, but nevertheless, he skipped, changed and added different steps. We were not only the first pair done, but we're also one out of very few groups to have done it right. Harry sat down while I handed Snape our sample vile. Under his breath, Snape told me, "I shouldn't even give him credit."

I flashed him a fang and said, "I'm here to protect him; Tom doesn't have to be the only force I work against."

We glared at each other for a moment before I let go of the vile and started back to my seat. As I reached the aisle to which my desk belongs, the blonde boy from earlier stood in front of me and smirked. "I'm Draco Malfoy, you must be new here."

I laughed and rolled my eyes while I put my hands on his shoulders. I gently but quickly moved him out of my way and replied, "I already knew you were a Malfoy." I let go of his shoulders and then continued back to my desk. Harry glared at Draco and Draco sneered back. I then started a conversation with Harry. "You two don't like each other much, ehy?"

Harry crossed his arms across his chest, "Not at all."

"I don't blame you, he doesn't come from the most pleasant of families."

"Yeah, well…. Yeah."

I laughed and Harry blushed.

"So…are you new to Hogwarts?"

I shrugged, "I suppose so."

"Are, are you a student?"

"I wish!" I laughed, "My years spent here were pretty amazing, however I'm not a student, I'm just a teacher's assistant."

"For Snape?" Harry said with disgust.

I shrugged my shoulders. "For Moody, too."

Harry laughed. "Moody is sort of…"

"Moody?" I laughed.

"I was going to say crazy, but yeah, Moody too."

We both laughed as I helped him pack up his belongings. "Is it fourth period yet?" I asked.

"Yes, why?"

I smiled, "For the rest of the day I get to be Moody's assistant."

Harry smiled widely, "Really?"

I smiled and stood up, "Really."

Harry blushed and said, "I have him next." He nervously looked back and pointed a thumb over his shoulder to the redhead and the brunette girl. "With Ron and Hermione. Would you like to walk with us?"

"I would, thank you." I replied. Harry and I walked out when the period was over, with Ron and Hermione quickly and quietly chatting behind us.

**A/N: Don't get your hopes up, this isn't going to turn into a Harry Potter love story. Remember to review! Reviews make me feel loved. C:**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** It is implied that Fauna eats in this chapter; she's a vampire, so eating isn't required, but she still can eat. By the way, this chapter is sort of choppy, but it's what I have and I need these ideas to happen so I can get Fauna to where she needs to be.

**Chapter 18:**

Temperatures don't usually bother me, but tonight is very cold, probably because it's the night after Harry's name was spat out of the Goblet of Fire. There's no doubt in my mind that this is Tom's doing, that somewhere out there, he's back at work, trying once again, to rule the world. Only God knows why. What is he even going to do with all that power once he acquires it? Destroy us all? Probably, but not on purpose, that would take away the fun of being supreme ruler.

It's about eight at night and I'm sitting on a boulder in the Black Lake. I'm staring at the full moon and watching how its gentle rays reflected off of the placid lake and off of my white, marble skin. A gentle breeze rolled by and wisped my hair up then back down to the left side of my neck. Just as I started to reminisce on my Hogwarts days, I heard a light splash in the water. Curious, I looked over my right shoulder to see an elderly man tossing stones into the lake. I focused in on his face and I knew we've met before, but from where I can't tell. I jumped up and turned into a bat. As I neared the shore of the lake, I transformed back and landed ankle-deep into the water. One of the sweetest smells I've ever smelt flew into my nostrils, as I looked this elderly man over.

"E-Ethan?" I stuttered as I sat down on the wet, sandy shore of the lake.

He slowly lowered himself down and sat with me. "Fauna?"

I gaped at how much he has aged as he tucked a few of my hairs back behind my left ear.

"I see you haven't changed at all."

I laughed and looked at his lack of hair. "I see you have."

Ethan laughed, "What are you doing back here?"

With a slight giggle, I replied by saying, "I'm protecting the _Chosen One_. What are you doing back?"

"I'm here as a teacher, a teacher of alchemy and of _mythical creatures_."

I couldn't filter myself any longer. I touched the side of his face and whispered, "You're so…_old_."

Ethan laughed. "I know, I know."

I suddenly remembered how good-looking he once was, how his eyes were once bright with hope and promise. How his hair was shinny and well kept, how his skin was firm, and how he used to be ever so muscular. Without thinking, I straddled him and pushed him back a bit. I brushed my lips against his left ear and whispered, "Let me make you young again."

Ethan gulped and said, "You're going to give this old man a heart attack."

"That's not an answer."

Ethan held me to him, and I can tell he's remembering how his muscular arms used to wrap around me, how my youthful body felt against his, how much he wanted me then, how much he still does. "I've missed you." He mumbled.

"Then let me—"

"I'd be the first to die if I stole away the wife of The Dark Lord."

I laughed. "I left him, Ethan. I left him years and years ago and he was fine with it. I haven't been his wife for a while." After a few minutes of silence I mumbled. "I should have been yours."

I kissed his old neck as we both remembered how much he loved me, and how deep I was starting to fall for him. "Dumbledore would be extremely angry."

"I wouldn't be making you a vampire."

"Than what would you be doing?"

"I'd just make you youthful again. I've been a vampire long enough to know how much venom does what. I've been with Tom long enough to know what powers I've wrongfully taken."

We both shivered at the reminder of the sins we've committed in the name of a man I thought loved me, and a man who Ethan thought liked him, maybe even could grow to respect.

"Change me." He whispered.

I mumbled out a sorry, kissed his neck, and bit down.

* * *

The next morning was filled to the brim with whispers. Dumbledore scolded me for hours about giving Ethan back his youth. What was supposed to be told to the students? The faculty already knew about me and what I am, but the students? They must never know. Eventually, we came up with the lie of Ethan being charmed by fairies in the Forbidden Forest.

That morning in Snape's class was a tense one, fortunately the afternoon in Moody's class was somewhat relaxing. I didn't have to do much, and he didn't treat me like garbage, like how Snape had. During the last few minutes of class, I asked Moody to escort me to the backroom. I "lost" my wand and needed him to magically retrieve it for me. The door shut behind us while we searched for my wand. However, within a few minutes he spotted it. As his hand reached up to grab it I lightly bit his hand. Not enough to tear the skin, but enough for him to feel my fangs on his hand. He froze and looked at me with fear filled eyes.

As I let go of his hand, I said, "I know you're not Moody."

"What are—"

"I don't know why Dumbledore has let you in, or really if Dumbledore knows what I do, but I am here to protect Harry. If _one_, tiny thing happens to him because of you or Tom—"

"How dare you speak—"

"I will refer to him as Tom because that is his real name. Do not correct me. I will kill you in the slowest way possible if anything bad happens to Harry because of you. I will bring you to the brink of death, heal you, and almost kill you again over and over and over if so much as a hair falls out of his head because of you. Do you hear me?"

He glared but shook his head up and down.

"I have nothing to lose by being a monster. I have absolutely nothing to lose from torturing you. I can't make you leave, but damn it, I will be watching you, very, very closely."

I then walked out of the room. He followed me out with a scared expression etched into his face. A few of the students started to mumble, but he quickly silenced them. All of the students were quiet, but looked worried, and when the bell rang to go to the next class they all looked relieved. Hermione quickly walked to try to catch up to Harry and Ron, but I cut her off and started to talk to her. She seemed nervous and I could see the fear in her eyes. I shook her hand while complementing her on her academic accomplishments. As she felt my note in her hand I let go. She stuffed it into her pocket while walking away; she understood it was best to read it later when no one would want to question it, her, or me.

* * *

A youthful looking and feeling Ethan and I are in Hogsmeade tonight. It felt… odd. It's nice not being alone anymore, but honest to God, I don't think I've ever really stumbled upon Mr. Right. Tom was obviously a fail, Edward isn't the one for me, and if I wasn't beautiful Ethan would have never wanted me. I love being with him now; he's smart, he's funny, and he's good looking. Six billion souls out there and I haven't found **THE **one yet. Well, in all fairness to me, Edward is still waiting for his to be born, so maybe I'm still waiting for mine to be born as well.

"What do you think, Fauna?" Ethan asked while paying the bill to our meal.

"What?" I smiled and focused my eyes back on him. "Sorry," I let out a light giggle, "I zoned out, I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Ethan smiled. "What do you think of joining my class?"

"Joining your class…? You know I can't reveal—"

Ethan flashed me a crooked smile, "I meant as my teacher's assistant. I'd be stealing you away from Snape of course, but—"

I did a sarcastic impression of a dramatic hand to forehead gasp and said, "Oh no! I'd just _hate_ leaving potions class!" We laughed until the waiter put down the receipt and change on the table. Ethan picked up his change and pocketed the receipt while smiling.

Still smiling, Ethan leaned over the table a bit. He was about to say something, but I pressed my cold, right index finger to his lips as I watched an elderly couple walk into Pandora's – the restaurant Ethan and I are in – and walk up to the podium that the host is standing behind. They don't have reservations, but they were hoping to get a table. Just as the host was about to tell them that the restaurant is full, I got up and briskly walked over with Ethan on my heels.

"Excuse me…" I looked at the host and read his polished metal nametag, "Ryan, but my date and I are just about to leave. This lovely couple may have our table." I flashed him my most charming smile and the young host seemed to melt. He asked one of the busboys to clear off the table Ethan and I just left and asked the elderly couple to just wait a moment. I smiled at the elderly man and leaned into the elderly woman and whispered, "You still are beautiful, Mary."

As I walked away, she stopped me by saying, "Excuse me, Miss."

I turned and smiled, "Yes?"

Ethan stopped at the door while Mary said nothing, but in her mind she told me thank you; that she figured I was one, and that her husband of almost sixty years, Seamus Finnegan Senior, would thank her too, if he knew I was the reason why they met instead of her continuing to pine after Ethan.

I laughed and smiled. "I'm glad Tom did something good for at least one person, even if it was unintentional and by pure coincidence."

Mary laughed while our men looked confused.


	19. Shark in the Water

**Chapter 19:**

During the last few weeks, Harry and I have gotten to know each other quite a bit better. I've been making sure that I'm at almost all the same public places that he is, at the same time that he is; Hermione is making it a bit hard to not seem creepy, but I'm doing well regardless. Today, however, is a bright, sunny day, so I think it'd be best for me to stay inside. I can control my sparkling, but I feel like being lazy today. Instead of helping Ethan correct any papers, or keep my eye on the fake Professor Moody, I'm lounging in an armchair in the Slytherin Common Room. I have my legs over the left arm, and I'm resting against the right arm, and the back of the chair.

As I turned to the next page in the book that I was reading, a sharp whistle was let out while a small group of boys filed into the common room. "And who do we have here?" Draco walked closer to me while wiping off some sweat from his brow. "I don't believe you ever told me your name."

"I have no reason to." I replied while continuing to read.

A couple of the boys chuckled at Draco, but he ignored them. "You're new here, but you're probably a sixth year, so what are you doing spending time with older men like Professor Wilkes?"

I didn't want to waste my time with some sort of odd, fake, spur of the moment explanation, so I told him, "I suppose older men just turn me on."

Draco laughed and stood a foot in front of me. "It's a bit curious that he became so physically young again, just in time for you two to start spending so much time together."

"More like convenient."

Draco laughed and sat down on the arm where my legs are; he situated himself so that he'd look a bit taller, and drummed the fingers on his right hand on my left shin. I looked up at him from my book, a mythical creatures one for Ethan's class. "What do you want?"

With a sneer, Draco replied, "I'd like to get to know you better."

I sighed and rested my book against my thighs. "I'm too old for you."

Draco and his mates laughed, "You're what, a sixth year?"

"No, I'm not even a student."

"Oh please, you couldn't be older than seventeen."

I decided to go with an age most people guess me at, "I'm twenty years old, and I'm a teachers assistant here, not a student."

Draco scoffed, "I don't believe you. Boys, do you believe her?" Those who voiced their opinions shouted "no."

"I don't care if you believe me or not; leave me alone, or treat me with platonic interest."

Draco slowly started to tap his fingers up my leg. "We can be platonic, we can be whatever you like, unless of course, you don't like a big penis."

I rolled my eyes, brought my legs into my chest, turned a bit, and stood up. "Oh yes I do. Don't even bother talking to me unless you've got nine inches. You're what, fourteen? There's no way you could satisfy _any_ of my needs."

Draco's friends started to laugh at him, but it was short lived. Ethan walked into the common room; right before he was going to tell me his original reason for finding me, he asked, "Are these boys bothering you?"

I laughed and replied, "More like entertaining."

Ethan smirked and looked me over as I slowly walked passed him. I gently tugged at his tie, "I'm going back to your quarters. Care to accompany me?"

Ethan sucked in a deep breath while turning to follow me; I looked back and shrugged at Draco. He looked more than upset; he seemed to be absolutely lived. I can't blame him, though. I humiliated him in front of all his friends, and on top of that, I expressed obvious sexual interest in another man, right in front of him.

**

* * *

**

I gently pulled the covers up to our chests and kissed Ethan's neck. I draped my left arm over his chest and happily sighed. "I can't believe I never slept with you during our youth."

Ethan laughed, "I tried to get you to time and time again, but you never listened to me."

"I should have," I purred, "I really cheated myself out of some great lovin'." Ethan wrapped his left arm around me, and put his right arm behind his head. With a proud smile, he looked down at me. Ethan gently ran his fingers through my curly dark hair while I listened to his steady, healthy heartbeat. "I forgot how beautiful the sound of a beat could be."

"What are you talking about?" Ethan looked down towards my face with a half smile.

"Maybe you've forgotten," I giggled, "but us vampires don't have beating hearts. I haven't listened to the beat of a humans heart in a very, very long time."

Ethan kissed my forehead. "I'm glad you like mine, then."

"I don't like it."

Ethan's smile faded, he looked both perplexed and hurt.

I smiled up at him and kissed his collarbone. "I _love _the sound of your heartbeat. Every movement, every flex, every relaxation, its sound is spectacular. It's like a song that keeps playing, but no one minds that no other song on the album is playing because it's the most beautiful song on the album, on any album, really."

Ethan held me tighter to him while his face turned a light shade of red from happiness. "How a bastard like Tom could ever be with you is still a mystery to me."

"I suppose I liked abuse."

"I suppose you did."

"But I know now that I don't like abuse, and I know that I love you."

Ethan then kissed me on the lips. He softly whispered, "I've always loved you. Sure, I've had other relationships after you, but I thought about you every day." He gently ran a finger from my temple, down the side of my face, onto my jaw line, and then to my chin. He used his finger to slowly tilt my face up towards his. "I know it's wrong, but I'm glad Tom has done all these things."

I was taken aback, "Wha—Why?"

"Because," Ethan smiled, a genuine, happy smile, "if he didn't, you wouldn't be here, with me, right now."

I could practically feel my heart melt in my chest. I smiled back and proceeded to straddle him. We slowly started to kiss; Ethan kissed me gently, sweetly, and lovingly. Yes, he was always dominant, even in our kisses, but he was never rough. He wrapped an arm around my hips, and the other one around my back. Never parting from the kiss, he rolled us over so that he would be on top of me. He started to kiss my neck and collar bone while I ran my hands up and down his muscular arms, and softly moaned. He kissed his way up from my collarbone, to my neck, along my jaw line, and finally to me ear. He nibbled on my earlobe for a few seconds before saying, "I love you so much."

I sighed with happiness. "I love you, too." I turned my head so that we'd be at the right angle for a kiss; he slowly lowered his lips onto mine. After a minute or two of kissing, Ethan kissed my forehead and got up. "It's Sunday, I have to go over my lessons for tomorrow."

I sat up, "Can I help?"

Ethan pulled his pants back up before looking over at me with a grin, "I think you've helped me quite a bit this afternoon."

I giggled.

"There's nothing that you can do; I have very little to do, so I'm just going to try and finish it all up within the next two hours." He slipped a basic white men's tee and stretched his arms above his head.

I giggled again.

"What?"

Smiling, "I think it's funny that you'd wear your dress shoes and your nice slacks, but then you put on an old, basic white shirt."

Ethan shrugged and smiled back. He picked up the clothing of mine that he tossed to the side earlier, grabbed his wand, and then put my clothes on the bed. "I don't know where your shoes are now," He quickly looked up and into my eyes, "but this doesn't mean I want to rush you out. Stay if you want." He kissed my left cheek, "I'd love to find you here when I come back from my classroom."

I smiled and got up. I dressed at vampiric speed and quickly found my shoes. I slipped my cheetah-pattern heels on and said, "I'd love to stay in your bed, but I don't sleep, so I suppose I'll just come back later." I winked at Ethan and walked in front of him. He watched my hips gently swing as I opened the door of his chambers, walked down the stairs, and started to walk around Hogwarts.

**

* * *

**

I walked into the Slytherin common room in order to get to my own quarters. I saw that Draco was hanging out in the common room with his friends, so I decided not to fix my sex hair. He looked me over a few times with a smirk before he caught sight of the back of my head. He quickly became angry, but he stayed silent. I walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitories and walked into my room. I traded in my jeans for athletic shorts, my blue shirt for a red boy beater, and my heels for my running shoes. I put my hair into a sloppy, but tight ponytail. I then walked out of my room, locked my door, and walked towards the stairway. I saw a girl trying to decide what outfit she should wear. I popped my head in and said, "The purple would look best." She blushed, but then she said,

"Tha—Thank you."

I smiled and fought back a laugh. "You're welcome." I proceeded to walk down the stairs and to the door.

"And where are you going?" Draco popped up from the armchair he was in.

"My whereabouts are of no concern of yours." I waved goodbye to him, chuckled, and left. I haven't hunted for a few weeks now, and as you can guess, I'm very thirsty. Not wanting some nosey student to follow me, or prolong me getting to the Forbidden Forrest, I ran at my vampiric speed past everyone; no one seemed to notice anything besides a slight draft. I ran past Hagrid's hut, I ran to the farthest area of the Forbidden Forrest possible. I then ran into the forest and distanced myself away from any usual paths; I'm craving a new animal, a new blood. I took in a deep breath to figure out what animals are in my vicinity. There's a unicorn, but I'd never drink a unicorn. There are some of those giant spiders that I hate, some of the usual animals, i.e., bears and such, but there is a new scent. It was musky and strong; I let my nose guide the way to such an animal. When I finally got within thirty feet of the thing, I opened my eyes to find a large, almost bear like creature. I wasn't sure what it was, but I knew that its blood smelt delicious, and that it looked like it be fun to take down, it'd give me a fight.


	20. Break the Ice

**Chapter Twenty: Break the Ice**

**

* * *

**

I swiftly, but quietly, started to run behind trees. As I squatted, getting ready to pounce, Hagrid speed walked over to the creature. "Oy! Jimmy!"

My mouthed opened a few centimeters as I walked away from the tree. "Hagrid?"

"Wha—?" He looked around for a few seconds before spotting me. "Fauna? Fauna Riddle! Is that you?"

I awkwardly smiled while gently grabbing my left elbow with my right hand, "Yeah… It's back to Ffsaj now."

"Oh! Oh! S'rry!" Hagrid said while walking over to me.

"It's oka—oof!" Hagrid squeezed me into his hug. While putting me down, I asked him, "What… what is _that_?" I pointed to the creature he called Jimmy.

"You know," Hagrid turned a little bit to look a it, "I don't really know, I won a bet, ya see, an' that's what I got."

"Ahh…" I closed my eyes, tilted my head back, and drew in a loud, deep breath. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at Hagrid, "I won't hurt anything you love, so please, where can I find something similar?"

"Well," Hagrid looked a little bit sad, but that's because he doesn't like any animal dying for any reason. He pointed to his left, "If ya go deeper in th're, you're bound to find somet'in' ya like."

I smiled and started to walk to where he pointed, "Thanks, Hagrid."

Right as I was about to start running, he said, "Eh…Fauna!"

I turned and made eye contact with him, "Yea?"

"Did…did ya leave him?"

I bit my bottom lip before answering. "Yes… nothing personal, Hagrid, but that was the most painful experience of my life. I fell in love with Tom Riddle and got Voldemort; I don't want to relive any of—"

"S'okay, Fauna!" He put his hands up defensively, "I was gonn' say that ya did the right thing, an' I'm here fer ya if ya need any help on anythin'."

I smiled, "Thank you, Hagrid. I appreciate it."

We awkwardly stared at each other for a minute; I slowly turned, faced the direction he pointed to, and started to run. I ran in a zig-zag pattern through the forest until I smelt a bear. The second I saw it, I ran towards it; it turned to face me just as I was about to land. The bear swatted me with a large paw, sending me into a tree. I smiled devilishly; this should be fun.

The bear growled and started to pace defensively. I jumped to the tree branch above it and waited for it to take a swing at the branch. As soon as it did so, I jumped to a branch ten feet behind it. It quickly turned to face me, loudly growled, and ran towards me. As it jumped to get up where I was perched at, I half jumped, half somersaulted off the branch and straddled the bears back. It ran in circles, occasionally standing on its back two feet, until it toppled over, almost crushing me. I quickly moved my body onto its front and sank my teeth into its jugular vein. It growled in agony and tried to fling me off of it, but I couldn't have that happen. I held it down and did my best to make its death fast. Once it was dead, I took my time drinking its blood; I stopped for a few minutes here and there, allowing my body to digest and absorb the blood before taking any more in; over the course of an hour, I drained the whole bear.

* * *

I ran back into Hogwarts in the same fashion as I ran out; I ran straight for Ethan's quarters. I opened the door while he was getting dressed, slammed it closed, and got into his shower in about three seconds. He freaked out for a second, but realized it was me who ran in when he heard his shower start. He knocked on his bathroom door, "Fauna?"

"Wait a minute Ethan, I don't want you seeing me like this."

He laughed, "Naked?"

"Uhmm… no." I chuckled nervously.

"Wha—oh. Did you go hunting?"

"Yeah." I quickly washed my hair, and then my body. When I got out, I wrapped the towel Ethan keeps around for me tightly around my body, picked up my dirty clothes, and walked out. I tossed my clothes into his hamper and walked over to his dresser. He watched me dress with a goofy smile glued to his face. I looked over at him and giggled, "You've seen me get dressed plenty of times before this."

"Yeah," he shrugged and smiled, "but that doesn't mean that I don't like to keep looking at you."

I laughed and opened the drawer filled with my clothes. I put on a push-up bra, my bikini panties, and then slipped on a loose fitting, Slytherin silver shirt, and tight, green jeans. Ethan sighed and walked over to me. I turned around just in time to wrap my arms around his neck. "Do you like this outfit?"

He smirked and kissed my forehead, "Do you really have to ask?"

"No," I pouted, "but I like to hear it, anyway."

He chuckled and said, "You look good. Now come on, lets go to the Great Hall, I'm starving and dinner will be served in ten minutes."

Ethan started to walk us to the door, but before he opened it, I said, "Ethan?"

He looked over his shoulder at me, "Hmm?"

I looked as kind and innocent as possible while slightly pouting, "Will you give me a piggy back ride to the Great Hall?"

"What?" he laughed.

"Will you give me a piggy back ride?" I bit my bottom lip the way that he likes.

He sighed and said, "Okay,"

I beamed and jumped onto his back. I hooked my legs around him and gently wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he put his hands under my legs to make sure that I won't fall off of him. He magically opened his door, walked us out of his room, and then magically closed his door. I giggled as he walked down the stairs, causing my body to lightly bop up and down his back. As we walked through the main corridors, students whispered and surely started gossip about our relationship, but neither of us cared. He stopped walking when we reached the doors to the Great Hall. I slowly got off of his back and stood by his side. Ethan smiled at me and gently took my left hand in his right one, putting his hand on top of mine. I smiled at the subtle sign of dominance and started to walk closer to him. As he walked us towards the staff table, I told him that I'm going to sit down at the Gryffindor table today.

"Why?"

I quietly said, "I'm only here to help and protect Harry Potter, remember?"

"Yes," he sighed, "I remember." He smiled and added, "I just wish I could be with you all the time."

I smiled and put my right hand over my heart, "You're too good for me."

He laughed, kissed my forehead, and walked to the staff table. I quickly spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione; I walked over to them and looked at Harry, "May I sit down next to you?"

"Uh…" he blushed, "Yea—yeah, sure. Go ahead." He scooted over so that he's now sitting across from Ron instead of Hermione. I sat down to Harry's right, gently picked up a goblet of pumpkin juice, and asked,

"Are you ready for the first challenge? It's this weekend."

Harry sighed and looked at me, "Hermione has been helping me with calling my broom over long distances…"

"Don't worry so much," I caringly put my left hand on his right shoulder and gently squeezed, "you're going to do well this Saturday, and you're going to come out of that stadium in once piece."

He smiled nervously, doing his best to believe me.

"How do you know that?" Ron said.

I gave him a stern look, "Hermione can tell you that."

Ron looked at Hermione, but she put her right hand up and said, "Later, Ronald. I'll tell you later."

He sighed and focused on his meal. Harry and Hermione quietly discussed how he should go about defeating the dragon that is assigned to him; I was about to put in my two cents when a short girl with long, light, blonde hair and large, pensive eyes sat across from me. In a rather quiet and wistful voice, she inquired, "Excuse me, are you Fauna?"

I looked her in her big eyes, "Yes."

"I hate to be rude," she stared curiously into my copper colored eyes, "but are you a student here, or a teachers assistant?"

I smiled politely, "I'm a teachers assistant."

"Oh… I overheard some Slytherin boys say that a student is involved with Professor Wilkes, but I've only seen you with him."

I leaned forward a bit and said, "Those boys didn't happen to be Draco and a few of his—?"

"Quidditch team mates?"

I nodded my head up and down.

She pressed her lips together, "I think so."

I sighed and sat up again, "Thank you…?"

"Luna, my name is Luna Lovegood."

"Oh," I smiled politely, "Thank you for telling me." I stood up at the exact same time as Hermione. We made eye contact, so I said, "Do you have a few minutes, Hermione?"

She angrily looked at Ron, and then back to me, "Sure."

We were seated at the very end of the table, so I walked over to her and said, "I have to go set Draco straight, but after that, I'd like to talk with you." I started to walk towards the Slytherin table, but then looked at her, "Walk with me?"

"I…"

"Don't worry, Hermione, you can go over there as long as you're with me."

She was hesitant, but she quietly walked with me to the Slytherin table. Draco instantly spotted me and smirked, but then he saw Hermione. "Why'd you bring that mudblood here?"

Hermione stiffened and glared at him, but before she could insult him back, I put my left hand on her right shoulder. "Draco," I smiled and softened my facial expression, "honey."

He smirked and eyed me.

"Would you like to know something interesting?"

He smirked, made eye contact with an older boy from the Quidditch team, "Sure, sweetness."

I resisted rolling my eyes and said, "I think this would benefit you all." Those within earshot looked over at Draco, Hermione, and me. I made eye contact with a lot of girls before saying, "Only boys with small penises use such filthy language and talk so much smack."

Draco slammed his hands down on the table, but before he could say anything, I added,

"Boys with big penises don't have to use filthy language, or talk smack, because they are happy. Even if they're having a bad day, they're generally happy because they know that at least they have a big penis."

All the girls burst out in laughter.

"So stop trying to spread that Professor Wilkes and I are having some inappropriate, odd, affair. I am of legal age being how I am a teacher's assistant, **not** a student. If I have to tell you this one more time, I'm going to get Professor Wilkes to talk to you, and trust me, you don't want that."

Draco angrily bit his bottom lip and spat out, "Wilkes is a kind professor—"

I leaned over a few inches, smirked devilishly, and softly said, "Oh, he can be rough," I added a wink for affect, "trust me." I stood back up and started to walk away with Hermione to my left; she laughed our whole walk to the library. She quieted herself when we walked in, but when we reached the restricted section, she said,

"Why are we going here?"

"There's a special book that I need."

"Are you allowed to go in there, though?"

I smirked and chuckled while looking in her eyes, "Being a member of the staff, being romantically involved with a staff member who is higher up, status wise, _and _being asked to come back to Hogwarts by Dumbledore pretty much gives me instant, unquestioned access to this part of the library."

Her eyes widened, "To come _back_?"

I silently walked to the third to last shelf with her close behind.

"How long ago did you come here?"

"Surely you already know the answer to that." I scanned the rows of books for a few minutes before grabbing the one that I needed. I walked over to a near by table and used my wand as a light; it's darker back here than in the regular part of the library. She took a seat next to me and did the same with her wand.

She made eye contact with me and said, "I know you were a model, but wasn't that—?"

"A long time ago? Yes." I smirked and said, "My youthful appearance is just a _family curse_." I laughed and opened the book.

"What's this?"

"It's a book, I'm not really sure what it's about, to tell you the truth. I had to read a section of it for an old class when I was a student here."

She raised a brow, "Then why did you take it out?"

I smiled weakly while gently pulling out an aged piece of parchment. I placed it in front of her and said, "He use to have a heart, you know."

She gently opened it up and saw that it was a note, not a piece of loose paper from the book. There was a permanent crease down the middle from being folded in half for so many years. It was covered in perfectly straight lines of beautiful cursive; she looked up at me and asked, "What is this?"

"It was his first real love note to me."

"Why didn't you keep it with you, and who's it from?"

I bit my bottom lip and started to silently cry. The only times I've ever been able to cry is when it was something Tom related, as much as I deny it, I still love him. I drew in a deep breath and wiped my eyes. "I couldn't handle carrying it around, I had to use this book a lot during my school years, so I figured it would be safe. My friends would scold me for being involved with him—"

Her patience was wearing thin, "With who?"

"And I was afraid of damaging it in my bag. Read it, you'll figure it out."

Her eyes immediately shot down to the parchment; she read the lines slowly and carefully; she read the last line aloud: "_I know you don't believe me, and for that I don't blame you, but I love you. I didn't at first, but now I realize that it's hard for me to not be with you._" She looked up at me after carefully putting it down, "Who gave that to you?"

I wiped my eyes again, "He actually said all those things to me, I found that by accident amongst his quills." I sighed and looked into her curious eyes, "Tom Riddle, honey."

Her jaw dropped, "So it's true?"

I leaned back into my chair and stared at the table in front of us, " I was fifteen when we met. He found out that I was a vampire on the train to Hogwarts at the beginning of the new school year."

She continued to stare at me. "I talked to Hagrid about you. He accidentally told me a vague history about you."

I gulped and turned my head towards her, "He used me, he figured out that I could see the future, and my venom offered him immortality. He was _so _handsome, Hermione, I don't know how to be able to do his youthful appearance justice with my words." I sighed, "He was charming, too, and very smart, smarter than you. Much smarter than you, and that's impressive."

She blinked, then continued to stare.

"I don't know how it happened, but we got involved; obviously, I fell in love with him first. I don't remember how or when he fell for me, but I wasn't supposed to be with him, and then I brought him home for the summer." I laughed, "My parents hated him, but I didn't care. He started to abuse me though, emotionally, and I attacked him. We ended up running away together to a good friend of my family, and then we went back to Hogwarts." My voice cracked, "He told me he loved me there, and that time, he was honest." I started to cry again, "He proposed to me in the Great Hall during our seventh year, and we got married at the Black Lake the day after his birthday," I turned my head to look at her again, "he got me pregnant that same night. My body was supposed to be technically dead, I shouldn't have been able to, but I got pregnant."

"Wha—what?"

I wrapped my arms around my torso, "I had his kids; oh were my parents livid! My father almost killed him! But Tom loved them and he loved me. I gave birth the last week of school, and when we left Hogwarts for a new home. We raised our kids there, but when they were about fifteen – keep in mind, vampire kids grow faster than human kids –" I sniffled, "he got so deeply involved with the dark arts that I didn't know him anymore. My parents weren't really talking to me; we were poor because he wouldn't get a job, but I couldn't ask my parents for money, so I became a model. After a while, I told him that I didn't want to live like this anymore, but he didn't care. It was then I realized I lived with Voldemort; I was married to Voldemort. Sure, he was changing every day, but one day all traces of Tom left him, and I had to leave him." I leaned as far back as the chair would allow, and I openly cried.

"Then… why are you here now?"

I took a minute to calm myself down, "I'm here to help Harry." I looked at her, "I need you to keep everything I just told you and am going to tell you, to yourself."

"Oh—okay. I'll keep it a secret. But why _you_, why are you here?"

I started to silently cry again, "I am the only thing that has ever affected him, I am the only one who knows him as well as he knows himself."

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! Why's Fauna telling Hermione everything? Review and find out! :D**


	21. Breathe Me

**Chapter Twenty-One: Breathe Me

* * *

**

Hermione was beyond confused. How could the Dark Lord, how could a monster man like Voldemort have had a past with love? Now that I think back I think that he forced it upon himself, he might have even slipped himself a bit of love potion in order to be with me. There was a period of time that he was unusually kind to me, unusually attracted; he'd do anything to become immortal, and pretending to love me so that I'd bite him would be an easy way of getting his way.

Hermione has helped me learn more about Harry, and I told her all about Tom and his gradual transition into Voldemort. She made notes of everything I said; she knew that my information would serve useful in the near future and years to come. I told her about how he was always odd, always quiet, always superior to his peers. He wasn't just a bloodthirsty megalomaniac, he was a boy who felt abandoned. Instead of being depressed or motivated to move on, he became angry, and he stayed angry. I told her all the secrets he shared with me, all the terrible things we did together, all the terrible things I did for him. She would sometimes cringe, but when she started to judge me I'd tell her, "If this was you and Ron, would you be much different?"

She would occasionally debate that Ron isn't a monster man, but then I'd tell her that Tom wasn't always that; she usually stopped arguing with me quickly.

The first challenge has come and past; I knew that Harry would get the Horntail, so I snuck into its cage while it was sleeping and bit it. The amount of venom I put into the dragons body was just enough for it to be weakened; a fourteen year old boy shouldn't have to go against one of the most violent and clever dragons possible. Hermione and Harry have discussed the egg and how to solve the clue many times; they rarely make progress with the thing, but that's not why I'm in Harry's dorm room, sitting on the foot of his bed at two in the morning. Hermione has told me that he's having odd nightmares about creepy places; needless to say, I automatically knew that it was Tom related. I impatiently waited for Harry to wake up from tonight's nightmare. I've been here every night this week, and he hasn't had one nightmare, but tonight he's having one. I can tell because he's sweating and occasionally spazzing.

Harry's body tensed and thrashed for thirty seconds before he quietly shouted. He immediately sat up and rubbed his eyes while his breathing slowly went back to normal. I crawled up beside him and put my left hand on his mouth the same second I whispered, "Calm down, it's just me, Fauna. Don't bother asking how I got up here, I won't tell you."

He looked at me with curious, creeped out eyes. I slowly took my hand off of his mouth so he could speak. Harry drew in a deep breath before asking me, "What do you want?"

"_Please_," I begged him and scooted closer, "_Please_, let me see your dream."

Harry looked confused, "Whaaa?"

"_Please_," I don't think he heard me, but he saw my lips move. I put my cold hands on his hot face, "Your night terror, your nightmare, whatever you call them, _please let me see it._"

Harry gulped, "Oh… okay?"

I quietly thanked him and told him to sit up. I straddled him as soon as he sat up, but I didn't straddle him sexually. I gently massaged his temples to relax him and open his confused, young mind up to me. After two or three minutes of rubbing his temples with my cold fingers, he looked into my eyes and asked, "Why do you want to see it?"

I quietly sighed, "To soothe my soul."

Harry didn't respond.

"This is going to hurt, so I will be as fast as possible."

"Okay."

I slowly started to probe at his mind; Harry cringed, but he didn't fight it off. The nightmare was recent, so it didn't take long for me to find it. It was dark both visually and in the context of content. I stopped looking at the dream once I realized that Tom is hiding out at Riddle Manor. I immediately drew my mind out of Harry's, sat back, and quietly laughed. Harry looked at me with pure rage, "You think it's funny?"

"No," I looked at him with a smile, "However, I do think it's funny that Voldemort would pick the place he hates the most to hide at."

Harry stiffened, "It's just a dream, how could you—?"

I gently got off of Harry and off of his bed. I sat down on the edge and soothingly ran my right hand through his hair, the same way I used to do for my own children when they were anxious. "Don't worry yourself with things that can't hurt you."

He looked up at me with angry, puzzled eyes before whispering, "Are you serious? Voldemort has been trying to kill me since the day I was born—!"

I held his face with my right hand like I used to do with my children and whispered, "Voldemort is a threat, a dream is not."

Harry drew in a deep breath and contemplated his reply. I could see in his eyes that he was thinking about his dream, the next challenge, the misery and horror he has lived through, and the terrible things to come. I scooted closer to him and wrapped my arms around him in a very motherly way. I put my left hand on the small of his back, let him rest his head comfortably on my right shoulder, and gently massaged his head with my right hand. I rocked us side to side so softly that he barely noticed. Harry awkwardly hugged me back, but after a few minutes of my mother like love, he relaxed and asked me, "Who are you?"

I smirked, "Fauna Ffsaj."

Harry sighed, "I can tell you're older than twenty, and whenever I bring you up with Hermione, she gets nervous and changes the subject."

I sighed, "I am an old woman, I am someone who always cares too much, I'm a mother, I'm a protector," I paused for a moment, "and I'm someone who needs to make things right."

Harry didn't say anything; I don't think he really wanted to know who and what I am, or why I'm here. I help him in class, and I'm almost always around when he needs someone to talk to, to vent to, to feel safe with. His affection for me quickly went from lust to needy. Not in a bad way, though; he didn't want to take things from me, he didn't want to be some sort of moocher. What he needed was someone who cared for him; yes, he has Ron and Hermione, but they don't know much more than he does. What he really needs, what he's been wishing for, is someone who knows what to do, someone who will show him all the things he needs, someone who will protect him, not someone else for him to protect. "How old are your kids?"

I sighed and started to rub his neck; neck massages always helped my kids fall asleep, they'd help Tom fall asleep, too. "They're twins, one boy, one girl, and they're fifty one."

Harry was shocked, but he was too tired to really show it, "How old are you?"

"Sixty eight."

"Why do you look so young?"

"Don't worry about it."

Harry softly chuckled, "I'm sorry… for all the questions."

I smiled and kissed the top of his head to show that I'm not angry. It was a risky move, but Harry took it the way I meant it: motherly. After a few more minutes of me gently rocking him and massaging his neck and head, he yawned and slipped into a peaceful slumber. I gently laid him down and brought his covers up to his chest. I kissed his forehead and smiled when I saw the corners of his lips tiredly twitch into a smile. I quietly walked over to the open window of Harry's shared dorm and jumped out. I landed in a squatting position and then ran with my vampiric speed into the castle and then into Ethan's quarters. I was completely silent, but Ethan woke up anyway. He yawned and lazily looked at me while I took my shoes off,

"Where have you been?"

I took my shirt and bra off, slipped into one of Ethan's white T-shirts, and then said, "I was with Harry."

"What?"

I laughed, "Harry Potter, calm down."

Ethan laughed at himself and made room for me in his bed. I ended up finding a pair of my own sweatpants underneath his pajama pants and shorts, so I wore my own sweats. I crawled into bed beside him and stared at his calm, happy, gorgeous face. He tiredly stared back at me and then asked, "Did you get to see one of his dreams?"

"Yeah," I whispered and scooted closer to him.

"What happened in it?"

I lightly shrugged, "He's hiding out in Riddle Manor. I don't know what he's planning, but I'm sure it's something about coming back."

Ethan laughed, "I'm pretty sure that's a given."

I laughed, too, "I'm not sure how he's going to use Harry to do it, but Harry's obviously a key factor since he's somehow a champion."

Ethan laughed, "I can't even begin to imagine how Tom would begin his scheme with something so difficult, and so painfully obvious, as to make Harry the fourth champion."

"God," I chuckled, "I know. _**Obviously**_ Voldemort is up to something if the Goblet of Fire is hoodwinked so that Harry would become a part of the challenges."

"I can't believe so many people are bashing him, saying he put himself in the Goblet. Why would he do that? As if he isn't already extremely famous."

"For real!" I laughed and snuggled into his chest, "That poor boy! I don't see why people don't understand he doesn't want his fame, he wants his family."

Ethan sighed and played with my hair, "If there is any justice in the world – and there must be because I now have you –"

I kissed his chest.

"Harry will defeat Tom, and Harry will be able to live out the remainder of his life with the woman he loves."

We laid there in silence for a while. We're perfectly happy with just holding each other; we don't need conversation to stay interested. I thought about all the terrible things that could be in store for Harry before asking, "Do you think I could get Hermione to get me some of Harry's blood?"

Ethan was slightly shocked, "Why?"

"I can see an individuals future when I drink some of their blood."

"Oh… that's right."

I stayed silent.

"She probably could, she's a very bright girl."

"She could paper cut him or something like that."

"Does she know why you'd need it, though?"

"I've told her about my… talents."

Ethan laughed at me, "I like your selective wording."

I laughed and then sighed. "Voldemort—"

"Not Tom?"

I couldn't help my sad expression, "He hasn't been Tom in many, many years."

Ethan looked apologetic, "I'm sorry, Fauna."

"It's okay—"

"No, it's not." Ethan held me as tightly as he could. He rested his head on top of mine and said, "I know you loved him very much, and I know that he hurt you more than he could ever repair."

A few tears formed in the corners of my eyes. We were silent for a few minutes, but then I whispered, "Sometimes, I…. Sometimes I miss him, and I don't love him anymore, well…"

Ethan immediately became worried.

"I'm not _in_ love with him anymore, but I still love him. Do you know what I mean?"

Ethan thought over what I said; his silence made me nervous.

"All those years that we weren't together, surely you felt something for me, but you weren't in love with me."

"Yeah…" Ethan continued to think, "I think I understand what you're saying."

I smiled weakly and gently pushed myself away from him. I inched up so that I could look into his eyes, "I want to ask you to do something terrible for me."

He looked confused, "What?"

I drew in a deep breath to calm myself down, "This summer – Hogwarts still has almost the full season off, right?"

"Right."

I held Ethan tightly to me, "Will you become a vampire this summer?"

"What?"

I rushed out, "It's okay if you don't want to. I won't be hurt—"

Ethan cut me off, "Fauna."

I looked at him with nervous, worried eyes.

He smiled and softly pressed his lips against mine. "I would want nothing more than to be a vampire with you."

I cried out with happiness and rolled us over so that I'd be on top of him. He laughed while I kissed him all over his face; I looked into his eyes and said, "I am more than positive that you are my soul mate. And now that I know that, and now that I have you, I won't be able to live forever without you. If I can't have you forever, the next fifty years of your natural, human life, will just be taunting me."

Ethan kissed me, wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, and rolled us over so that he'd be on top of me. He used to make sure that he put the majority of his weight on his arms, but since he can't physically hurt me, and because I don't need to breathe, he just lays down on top of me. His kisses were filled with love, absolute, pure, real love. These were the kind of kisses that I pretended Tom gave me; these were the kind of kisses that I've never been happier to receive, especially since they're from Ethan.

When Ethan pulled away from me, he looked at me with dazed, cheerful eyes, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that and know you really, really meant it."

A few tears ran down my cheeks; I was happy to know that they're tears of happiness, and I was even happier to know that for the first time in a very long time, these tears aren't for Tom.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!

* * *

**

**Shingie: You are amazing. You've been reading my stories for a long time now, and I greatly appreciate that. Especially since you review; Fauna misses the lovey-dovey days, too. If that brings you any comfort. *cyber hug * heeheehee.

* * *

**

**Cass: You have some pretty interesting eyes. I have brown eyes, but they're chestnut brown, so I'm happy with them. Also, I TOTALLY knew you were freeasair. I just had this weird feeling that you were, and then in the review area of My Derailment you said that you're freeasair, and now I feel like Nostradamus. Lmao

* * *

**

**ladypersephone55: I'm glad you like my main character and how I've built her up. It's nice to hear/read that people enjoy my characters. :] I'm also glad to hear/read that someone appreciates my spelling and grammar skills; I hate when people don't utilize their spell check or their EDUCATIONS. lol That being so, I do my best to exercise all my skills from my years in honors and advance placement English classes. **


	22. How Soon is Now?

**Chapter Twenty-Two: How Soon is Now?**

**

* * *

**

I barged unceremoniously into Hermione's dorm room and asked the shocked girls, "Do any of you have a bathing suit I can borrow?"

Hermione sighed, "For what purpose? We'll be watching today's challenge on the—"

"Yes, yes." I looked at her, "I need to swim later tonight. I have a date. Perhaps one of you wouldn't mind lending me a suit for tonight?"

Hermione subtly shook her head at me; the others accepted my lie, but Hermione knew better. "I have a one piece, if you don't mind that."

I shrugged, "Beggars can't be choosers."

Hermione grinned, but she didn't say anything. She went over to her trunk, searched for a few minutes, and then pulled out a scarlet and gold striped one piece. She carefully handed it to me; I gently folded the thin material, thanked her, and then left her dorm. I jogged to Ethan's room, but he wasn't there, so I checked out his classroom and office, too, but he wasn't there, either, so I made my way down to the Slytherin Common Room. It was really quite odd to see Abraxas' son's son and not Abraxas down here; they favor the same armchair, which is also odd.

Draco smirked at me; his grey eyes drank in the sight of my barrel curls, currently green eyes, gold, leather pants, and scarlet, button up shirt to support Harry since he is a Gryffindor. "Your boyfriend isn't in here." Draco called out and then added, "But I'm here, so you can stay."

I rolled my eyes and then sighed, "Where is Ethan?"

"I don't know," Draco shrugged, "Probably helping with some last minute things for the second task."

I nodded, "Probably." I turned to leave, but then Draco said, "My father says you're famous. That you used to model."

I drew in a deep breath and look at him over my shoulder, "I did model for a while."

Draco frowned with approval as he checked me out again, "He says you know some important people."

I grinned and scoffed, "I've had sex with important people. No, you'll never be on that list."

Draco's eyes widened with shock, but quickly glared at his friends in the common room as they laughed at him. I walked out of the common room and into Ethan's room. I wiggled into Hermione's bathing suit, put on my clothes over it, and then walked out to the Black Lake. Ethan and Snape were magically lifting some boards into place as I walked up. Snape nodded politely at me and whispered to Ethan that I was drawing closer. Once the boards were up and secure, Ethan turned to face me and hugged me to him. I whispered in his ear, "You smell good."

He smiled and kissed the top of my head, "You smell good, too."

I kissed him quickly on the lips before quietly asking him, "Where would be the best place to slip into the lake with no one noticing?"

Ethan thought about my question for a minute or two before saying, "It's not so much were but when. Slip in when the Champions are, but slip in on the opposite side of these dock like stands."

I nodded and then hugged him a bit tighter, "Thank you."

He smiled, "Why do you ask?"

I laughed, "Oh, no reason. I'm just a guardian."

Ethan laughed, "You chose to be so."

I shrugged my shoulders and leaned against one of the main wooden pillars. "Guardian nonetheless."

Ethan smiled, nodded, and then went back to work with Snape. About an hour later was when everyone flooded the area and the competition started. I slipped in where and when Ethan suggested, waited a few minutes, and then followed Harry. I killed several shark like beasts that were set out to kill Harry, and I made sure that he swam in the right direction. I warded off most of the merpeople, but of course, some did attack him. I couldn't save him out right because that would be cheating and would make all his efforts void, but I didn't scare off as many as possible. When he did surface again, I waited in the water until almost everyone left. I surfaced and climbed back onto the dock I was originally on. Ethan was sitting on the ground, waiting for me; he smiled when he saw me and said, "Potter got second place."

I flopped down on my belly and looked up at him, "That's good. Those merpeople are stubborn."

Ethan laughed and then resituated himself next to me. We sat there in silence for a while. Ethan broke the silence by whispering, "Do you really want me to turn into a vampire at the end of the school year?"

I looked up at him with fearful eyes, "Do you not want to?"

"No!" Ethan quietly shouted, "I do want to! I just want to make sure you want me to."

I sat up and hugged Ethan. "Of course I want you to. I want nothing more than you. I should have stayed with you when we were young. You were always best for me; I love you."

Ethan ran his left hand through my hair and gently kissed me on the lips. We kissed for a while; when we parted, I whispered, "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Unfortunately, I live forever, so if you say yes, it's quite the commitment."

Ethan laughed, "Forever would fly by quickly if I spent it with you."

I kissed him again.

When we parted, he asked me, "How are you going to help him in the next challenge?"

I smirked, "Don't bother with the future, Ethan. It's more of a burden than anything else."

Ethan laughed and helped me to my feet. We walked back to his quarters; I showered and changed before washing and drying the bathing suit Hermione lent me. Ethan and I cuddled near the fireplace in his quarters after he got a fire going; I read the Daily Prophet out loud to him while he massaged my shoulders and leaned against me. He was surprisingly tired, but that was fine with me. As long as he doesn't die, I'm pretty much fine with his sleeping schedule. Until I turn him, he's still an older man inside. Which is sort of gross, but I guess I'm old, too. I still have my youthful body inside and out; really, it's just my mind that's changed.

Oh God, I hope he doesn't die. Oh God. Oh God. What a terrible thought.

I turned my head to see him, "Ethan?"

"Fauna?" He mumbled against the base of my neck.

"Will you promise me something?"

"Yes, what?"

"Will you not die?"

Ethan laughed, "I'm not God, Fauna."

"I know that," I said in a high pitched, playful voice, "but you know, if you can avoid it."

Ethan laughed again and said, "I'll do my best."

I kissed his cheek and whispered, "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: Tinker178: Thanks for the review! They may or may not get back together. :) My story "Holiday From Real" is a Tom/OC, if you'd like to see Tom with someone. :)**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I think she deserves one.**


End file.
